


Мальчик потерянный

by esterion



Series: The Little Boy Lost [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Friendship, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:31:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esterion/pseuds/esterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как пройти через расставание с любимым и вернуть себе радость жизни. Карта выхода из депрессии. Постканон от лица Теда.<br/>Translated into English here http://archiveofourown.org/works/6668167/chapters/15251917</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Персонажи принадлежат создателям сериала, а я лишь скромный онанист без копирайта.

Блейк собирал вещи.

Их у него всегда было мало. Несколько джинсов, десяток футболок, белье, костюм, теплая куртка и пальто - почти все это купил ему я. Стопка дисков, шляпа, постер в рамке и поразительно уродливый подсвечник в виде контрабаса - подарены его однокурсницей Ритой. Книги - отдельный разговор. Часть мы сейчас соберем в коробки и отвезем к нему, часть я с курьером отправлю позже. Рита предлагала помочь, но Блейк попросил ее лучше дождаться его на квартире, которую он снял. Он не хочет ночевать один, совсем отвык. И ему сейчас нужно, чтобы его встречали. Хоть какая-то видимость того, что не все разрушено. А еще Блейку понадобится в ближайшие дни дружеское плечо. Могучее черное плечо Риты давно уже привычнее и надежнее моего. 

"Если какая-то вещь тебя не радует, выброси ее!" - Блейк обожал все расхламлять. Выбрасывать то, что не радует. Заляпанный воском и лаком для ногтей подсвечник его радовал. Я - уже нет.

Он пошел в ванную и забрал свою бритву, зубную щетку и гель для душа. Не считая книг и пальто, его нехитрые пожитки влезли в те два рюкзака, с которыми он ко мне переехал два года назад. Один сине-серый, другой черно-зеленый. Пару лет провалявшись у нас в кладовке, два потертых жизнью резонера снова вышли на сцену.

\- Понимаете, - говорит один рюкзак, - у этих двоих никогда не было будущего.  
\- Думаю, - отвечает другой, - у второго будущего толком и не будет. Ты посмотри на него вообще.

Я понял, что в моем воображении меня осуждают два старых рюкзака. Попробовал внутренне усмехнуться этому и не смог. Кажется, сейчас вся обстановка квартиры была настроена против меня. Чашки считали мудилой. Диван отвесил бы пинка, если бы смог. Лампа готова была орать: "Ну что, выйдем, поговорим?!" О мыслях посудомойки вообще лучше не думать. Хотя я ничего такого не делал. Честно. Не изменял, не предавал, не особенно даже скандалил. Учитывая, что - Эмметт, мой лучший друг, подтвердит - на досуге я могу кутнуть с метадоном и какой-нибудь маленькой ненавязчивой оргией, я вообще был паинькой. Просто у меня ничего не вышло. Я снова все просрал. "Урод!" - передали мне телепатему обои.

Блейки попросил разрешения включить музыку, и сейчас в колонках играл какой-то очередной блюз. Надеюсь, когда мой бывший бойфренд выйдет за порог, блюз он заберет с собой и больше я никогда его не услышу.

Мне кажется, все началось именно с блюза. 

Нет, если уж позволить себе все переворошить с претензией на объективность, наши отношения стали заканчиваться еще до того, как начались. Когда романтическая история идет с того, что парень наливает тебе бутират и ты немедленно впадаешь в кому, это создает много интриги, но не внушает радужных надежд. Вряд ли мы с Блейком действительно могли жить долго и счастливо. 

С той макабрической сцены мы семь лет сходились, расходились и сходились снова при обстоятельствах все более странных. Сначала я уговорил Блейка лечь в реабилитацию, он сбежал. Через несколько лет я оказался там сам - и с ума сойти, кто вел нашу группу! Конечно, спустя пару ночей со мной Блейк вспомнил о профессиональной этике, и я снова год его не видел. Пока не встретил совершенно случайно два года назад в свой день рождения на лыжной базе и не отвез сюда вместе с этими долбаными рюкзаками. 

И вот, стоило зазвучать первым гитарным басам, мой мозг, минуя рассудок, сделал выводы: ты, чертов зацикленный на себе кретин, совершенно пропустил тот момент, когда твой любовник стал совсем другим человеком. 

Я представил себе вечер. Сначала мой. Мне пока не хотелось говорить друзьям о том, что произошло. Даже Эмметту. Такие рассказы - это поставленные друг напротив друга зеркала. Пускаешь первую волну, и дальше она идет бесконечно отражаться. Сейчас я точно не готов был это выносить. Переживу сначала сам как-нибудь, а потом закажу на работе рекламные растяжки. Ликуй, Питтсбург, Теодор Шмидт снова в поиске! 

А Блейки, наверное, как приедет к себе, разляжется на полу с Ритой, и они будут слушать эти свои проклятые блюзы. Рита - наверняка еще и петь. Поет она громко, я много раз приходил с работы и еще с улицы слышал это ее мощное "У-у-у-у-е!". Потом они, может, испекут пирог. В Рите уже фунтов двести, а Блейк хоть и набрал за последние полгода, ему все еще есть куда стремиться. В общем-то, это не мое дело. Правда, если уж не быть говнюком, стоит признать: хорошо, что у Блейки есть подруга. Наверняка, наши отношения окончательно пошли по пизде не без ее участия, но это все равно было неизбежно, и лучше так. Каждому в такие моменты нужен человек рядом. 

И уж точно лучше Рита, чем если бы Блейк нашел себе какого-нибудь гламурного хлыща и уезжал сейчас от меня к нему. Тогда я думал бы о том, как эти двое собираются заниматься сексом. Небось, возбудился бы и ненавидел себя еще и за это. Мысль о том, как бы самому заняться сексом с Блейком, особенно не заводила меня уже месяца три, а тут гламурный хлыщ, такое разнообразие. Пойду вечером в клуб. Не в Вавилон, не хочу встретить своих друзей. В какой-нибудь другой. Хоть вспомню, как люди в жопу трахаются.

***

"Nobody loves me, nobody seems to care", - надрывался чувак в колонках. Я представил себе его. Лет шестьдесят, тощий, черный, пьяный. Сидит за роялем и хрипло орет, что его никто не любит. А потом расстегивает штаны, и сто девчонок немедленно бросаются ему отсасывать. Блейк тихо подпевал, собирая свои конспекты. Я ощутил, как во мне поднимается злость - и на Блейка, и на самодовольного ублюдка, написавшего эту паршивую песню, и на Риту, и на себя. Я укусил себя за губу и снова перестал чувствовать что бы то ни было.

Блейк выключил плеер, вынул диск и убрал в сумку. Сел на диван рядом со мной и обнял меня за плечи. Весь день, глядя, как он собирает вещи, я был в ступоре. На моем лице не дрогнул за несколько часов ни мускул. Хотя нет, вру, пару раз я зевнул. Но почувствовав руку Блейка на моей спине, я зарыдал так, как не рыдал, кажется, с детства. И это притом, что меня не назовешь особенно сдержанным. Как же все заебало! Сорок лет моей сраной жизни все всегда идет исключительно через задницу! Почему я не могу просто быть счастливым?! Мне казалось, я сейчас затоплю соседей - если они не успеют раньше вызвать полицию. Не без труда я преодолел порыв вцепиться Блейки в коленки и повиснуть на нем, лишь бы он не уходил.

"Ну, ты же понимаешь, что так будет лучше", - тихо сказал Блейк, когда я немного успокоился. Я кивнул. Не имело смысла просить его остаться. И не потому, что он откажется. Мне самому хотелось, чтобы он ушел. Отвезти ему его вещи - и никогда больше не видеть. Оставаться в честном одиночестве уже было счастьем - после всех этих недель напряженного молчания, попыток не сталкиваться, находясь вдвоем в маленькой квартире, и не соприкасаться, лежа в одной постели. 

Самым нелепым было то, что утром мы занимались сексом. И было хорошо. Последние месяцы секс у нас был настолько плохой, что это искуплялось только его редкостью. До сегодняшнего утра мы не трахались чуть ли не месяц. И я подумал: "Неужели начало налаживаться?" Даже собирался после завтрака снова купить билеты в Майями, где мы отлично провели отпуск позапрошлым летом. Но когда мы доели омлет, Блейк сказал: "Тедди, нам нужно поговорить". Вот мы и поговорили.

Высморкавшись и умывшись, я взял коробки и потащил их вниз, к машине. Когда мы доехали и выгрузили вещи, я чуть не поцеловал Блейка на пороге. Просто по привычке. Хотя мы не целовались на пороге уже довольно давно.

Рита, вышедшая встречать нас, сочувственно поздоровалась. И я, чтобы не смотреть, как Блейк, мой Блейки, мой родной, любимый, славный Блейки мнется, не зная, как бы закрыть у меня перед носом дверь, развернулся и пошел вниз. 

Мне было так больно, что я едва переставлял ноги. Но чем дальше я был от Блейка, тем острее ощущал не только пустоту, но и легкость. Я наконец-то был один.


	2. Chapter 2

Спал я просто ужасно. Надо было этого Свена, или как там его, притащить к себе. Но я догадывался, что уже через полчаса мне захочется выкинуть его в окно, лишь бы он не терзал мои взоры своей рожей. Так что я вспомнил юность с необсохшим на губах молоком - и отдался ему в ближайшем к клубу закоулке. Задница за два года отвыкла от такого обращения, а еще я расцарапал себе о кирпичную кладку стены лоб. Но это было то, что нужно. Нечего Стивену (Стэнли?) делать на руинах моей жизни, саднящей жопы более чем достаточно. 

Но вот просыпался я за ночь раз сто. 

Меня одолевали кошмары: будто мы расстались с Блейком. Я пугался и пытался нашарить его на кровати, чтобы обнять и успокоиться. Дескать, приснится же такое! Потом доходило. Это было ужасно мучительно, так что я не выдержал, встал и попытался работать. Но сосредоточиться мне не удавалось. Когда стукнуло девять, я позвонил в офис и сказал Синтии, главному менеджеру, что меня все утро рвет. Если не вдаваться в детали, это была чистая правда.

Я решил разобрать книги на свои и Блейка. Учебники, методички и все по психологии мы вчера ему уже отвезли. Осталась художественная литература. Вспомнить бы еще, что он подарил мне, а что я ему. Собрание сочинений Достоевского он купил себе сам. Я открыл "Идиота" и стал листать. Прощайте, Настасья Филипповна! И вы, князь Мышкин, тоже. Как Блейк рыдал над этой книгой, страшно вспомнить.

Мы ждали в аэропорту в очереди на регистрацию, после отпуска, загоревшие, накупавшиеся, - и быть бы нам безмятежными и расслабленными. И я говорил ему: не бери ты этот кирпич экзистенциальной боли, почитай Вудхауса хотя бы. Нет, он стоял в долбаной очереди, хлюпал носом и капал слезами прямо в книгу, сводя меня с ума. 

Блейк только поступил в университет. Невероятное событие для человека с его историей. Вырос в совершенно нищей семье. Подростком сбежал в Питтсбург от необходимости воспитывать семь младших братьев и сестер. Естественно, не закончил школу. И уж конечно, работу найти не смог, так что оказался среди всех этих клубных мальчиков экономкласса, питающихся метадоном и платящих за метадон своим обществом. 

Как ему удалось выбраться из всего этого и найти работу в реабилитации, только Бог знает. Блейк говорил, что когда вылечился сам, сначала устроился санитаром, а потом высказал пару идей в группе, и ему предложили курс обучения. Но, конечно, если бы я не уговорил его поступить в университет, ему и в голову не пришло бы, что такое вообще возможно. 

Во время подготовки к экзаменам Блейк страшно перенервничал и распространял истерические флюиды на восемь метров вокруг. Птицы дохли в полете, я поседел на треть головы. И вот, наконец, получен сначала школьный аттестат, а потом и приказ о зачислении. Отдохнуть бы наконец, успокоиться. И дать отдохнуть и успокоиться мне. А он взял на море Достоевского, расстроился и рыдал в аэропорту. Тогда я еще не знал, что ждет нас дальше и в чем настоящая причина этих рыданий, а то, может, улучил бы момент на скорую руку утопиться в море.

Я улыбнулся, припоминая тот отпуск. На самом деле, не считая лобового столкновения с шедеврами мировой литературы, все было прекрасно. Блейк, как оказалось, не умел плавать - и предоставил мне прекрасную возможность от души повеселиться, брызгаясь и валяя дурака. Мы выбрались на глубину где-то по грудь, я держал Блейка под живот, а он барахтался и смеялся. В конце концов у него начало получаться держаться на воде без моей помощи, и спустя пару дней мы плыли вместе вдоль береговой линии и целовались, повиснув на буйке. А вечерами сидели на песке, обнявшись, слушали шум прибоя и смотрели на звезды и лунную дорожку. Блейк говорил, что это самая счастливая неделя в его жизни. Только вот дней через пять счастье ему, видимо, опять наскучило, и он взялся за Достоевского. Отличная метафора для наших отношений целиком. Только мне нужно было бы уткнуться в Кафку.

Внезапно я понял, что тоже рыдаю на страницы "Идиота". Удивительное мастерство литератора! Даже читать не нужно, открыл - и ревешь. 

Мне вспомнилось, как мы с Блейком сидели на ночном пляже, вокруг никого, только цикады поют. И Блейк попросил: "Давай потанцуем?" Я ему: "Прямо вот так, без музыки?" А Блейк мне: "Как это без музыки? Я вот слышу скрипки и барабаны!" Он взял меня за руку, и мы закружились, смеясь и увязая в песке. Полтора года назад. Казалось, прошла целая жизнь.

***

Я закрыл книгу и положил в коробку. Взял следующую. Из нее выпала фотография: Блейк и Рита. Они обнимались. Забавное зрелище: Рита и выше, и больше. На ней розовая футболка, стразами выложено sexy, а в афро можно арбуз спрятать. В первый день учебы Блейка я отвез его в ресторан и попросил все рассказать. Думал, сейчас меня ждет синопсис лекции о мозгах и их отсутствии. Но вместо того Блейк сказал: "Я там встретил такую занятную девчонку!" 

Смешно, я сам привез Блейка за полчаса до начала лекций, потому что иначе он бы, как обычно, опоздал. И вот он вошел в аудиторию - и сразу увидел Риту. Говорит, это была любовь с первого взгляда. Если так подумать, все любови Блейка - с первого взгляда, почему тут должно быть иначе. С ним вот мы столкнулись перед клубом, и с тех пор у нас все и завертелось. Немного бутирата, чуть-чуть метадона - дивная история любви. А Рита перепутала время лекции и читала здоровенный том Шекли. Блейк подсел спросить, что это за книжка, он вообще мимо книжки в жизни не пройдет, а Рита ему рассказала весь сюжет, сама пошутила, сама посмеялась (а от ее хохота рушатся здания!) и вручила том ему. Дескать, ей не с кем поделиться впечатлениями. "Неужели у тебя нет друзей?" - спросил Блейк. А Рита ему своим трубным голосом: "Да до черта, а хули толку!!!"

На самом деле, предыдущие полгода я только и думал, как бы найти для Блейка друзей. А то общался он только с коллегами по реабилитации и только о работе. Встретил-то я его на слете голубых лыжников, но, как я потом выяснил, он там просто спал с одним из них. Начав жить со мной, Блейк прервал с заднепроходными физкультурниками всякие контакты. Мне, конечно, хотелось, чтобы Блейк нашел себе друзей среди моих, но Эмметт его всю дорогу терпеть не мог, с Брайаном подружиться можно только случайно (и преодолев тонну отвращения), а с Майклом и Беном вообще все было сложно. Мы посетили десяток их ужинов, но каждый раз, когда Блейк открывал рот, Бен смотрел на него с таким кошмарным доброжелательным состраданием, что мне хотелось надеть профессору Брукнеру на голову тарелку супа мисо. Блейк совсем не глуп, но его рассуждения о литературе доктору филологии, конечно, казались наивным лепетом воспитанника детского сада, впервые освоившего стишок про волчка. И если я внимал лепету с гордостью тьютора, Бену это было вообще ни к чему.

Когда-то, совсем давно, кажется, по случаю получения Блейком проходных баллов SAT мы устроили маленькое торжество и пригласили его товарищей по работе. И одна коллега Блейка сказала мне: "Вы все для него". Я тогда подумал, так себе перспектива - быть для кого-то всем. А еще мне хотелось, чтобы у моего бойфренда в жизни было как можно больше увлечений и радостей, самых разных. Особенно после того, через что ему пришлось пройти, пока он не встретил меня. Так что я уговорил его поступить в колледж. Помог со сдачей экзаменов. Сам, лично, по часу в день решал с ним уравнения по алгебре - пока он наконец не сдал экзамен на школьный аттестат. Надеюсь, мои объяснения как-то отложились в его голове, а то психологи учат статистику. В общем, я сделал все, чтобы у него началась совершенно другая жизнь, помимо работы и меня. И вот мечты сбываются!

У Блейка совсем другая жизнь. Только вот мне в ней места не оказалось.

Я спросил: "Ты же не собираешься бросить учебу?" Он мне, слава богу: "Конечно, нет!" Я предложил продолжать ее оплачивать, Блейк отказался. Сказал, что возьмет еще две группы в реабилитации, а по пятницам будет торговать собой. Я ему: "Ты еще две группы не потянешь". А он мне: "Тогда мне придется торговать собой по пятницам и субботам". Потом убедил меня, что ему дают какой-то грант. Но надо будет периодически позванивать в финансовый отдел университета.

***

Перебрав книги, я поставил свои обратно на полку. Отсортировал их сначала по хронологии, потом в алфавитном порядке и, наконец, согласно своему личному рейтингу. Взял телефон, открыл смски Блейка и пролистал их. "Тедди, я готовлю утку. Люблю тебя больше всего на свете!" "Милый, приеду в восемь. Люблю тебя!" "Пжлст захвати из химчистки пальто! Лю!" Я нажал "удалить" и смотрел, как телефон проглотил все эти "люблю" одно за другим. 

Блейки вчера был совершенно прав. У нас не складывалось. Вместе мы только причиняли друг другу боль. А по отдельности у нас все будет хорошо. Все уже не так плохо, последние месяцы было гораздо хуже. Брайан как-нибудь переживет пару дней моего отсутствия, потому что последние недель пять я пахал почти без выходных, и с работы меня выпроваживал охранник. Я чертовски не хотел идти домой - потому что это был наш с Блейком дом. А теперь дом - мой собственный. И я могу делать в нем все, что пожелаю. Без боязни в очередной раз ранить чьи-то чувства и смотреть потом, как их скрючило в луже кровавой слизи. 

Вчерашний Стефан сунул мне в карман свою визитку. Черт, он, оказывается, Стюарт. Я позвонил ему и продиктовал адрес. Видимо, мне никогда не бывает достаточно боли в заднице. Но если уж выбирать, пусть она болит от секса.


	3. Chapter 3

"Давай плавно, меланхолично и с достоинством! Я только что расстался с бойфрендом, и у меня траур", - попросил я Стюарта. Он сочувственно похлопал меня по коленке и с лицом святого Пантолеона, сострадающего всем грешникам мира, засадил мне так, что я взвыл. Блистательно, ждал меня теперь половой покой. Очень в контексте ситуации. Ну да ладно, моя задница не раз подтверждала свою прочность и не в таких перипетиях, а смазка была с анестетиком.

Не считая заварушки на входе, секс был отличный. Стюарт проделал многое из того, о чем я давно мечтал. Искусал мне до синяков икры, оставил засосы и кровоподтеки в немыслимых местах, да еще и обкончал всю спальню. Или это я ее обкончал?.. Молодец парень, такая степень близости, даже уже не помнишь, где чье. Я бы еще и попросил меня связать, но со Стюартом было как-то боязно. Последние месяцы мне до смерти хотелось грязного, жесткого и грубого секса. Такого, чтобы потом краснеть, глупо улыбаться и отводить глаза. Рассказывать Эмметту и слышать: "О, мне срочно пора в ванную". А для этого нужен незнакомый брутальный мужик, волосатый и с жуткой квадратной мордой. Как в те времена, когда я вообще не был знаком с... Невероятным усилием воли я оборвал мысль на середине и вернулся в актуальный момент.

В общем, Стюарт был то что надо - и в маргинальной темноте переулка, и в приглушенных софитах спальни. Мы приняли душ, я сварил кофе. Блейк купил мне без кофеина, чтобы я... Стоп, не думать. Стюарт пожурил меня за отсутствие в доме пива, и мы вернулись в постель. Когда я положил голову на грудь этого мускулистого чудовища, а он обнял меня своими лапами, мне наконец удалось заснуть. И проспать до самого утра, часов восемь подряд. Впервые за очень долгое время.

\- Встретимся еще? - спросил мой ангел половой любви.  
\- Конечно! Как-нибудь, - универсальная формула. К утру ангелы половой любви теряют уместность.

Я выпроводил его за дверь, прислушался к себе и понял, что после этой ночи мне здорово полегчало. Вызвал уборщицу, собрался и поехал на работу, слушая Генделя и надеясь, что никто не испортит мне оптимистический настрой вопросами вроде: "Почему Блейк давно не заходил?" или "Ну что, жена вылечила тебе рвоту наложением жгута?" Хотя, конечно, сегодня у меня был прекрасный способ отвлечься от мирской суеты: достаточно сместить внимание на оставленные вчера Стюартом поля сражения. Надо позвонить Эмметту и спросить, что нового изобрела за два года прогрессивная фармацевтическая мысль от конфуза такого рода. И да, рассказать о цепочке происшествий, которая к нему привела.

***

Встречаться с лучшим другом было страшно по двум причинам. Первая: возможность поддаться эмоциональной волне во время сообщения новостей. Мне этого очень не хотелось. Я вчера не думал о Блейке несколько часов подряд и счел это секретом успеха. Просто выкинуть его из головы. По крайней мере, на время, пока каждое воспоминание вонзается мне в голову, как Стюарт в жопу, - только без анестезии и совершенно внезапно. А тут хочешь не хочешь, придется сказать, что Блейки... Да-да, сразу десять Стюартов, и где не нашлось естественного отверстия, появляются "новые скважины", как в "Пере маркиза де Сада". 

Ну и вторая причина: общались мы с Эмметтом последние месяцы редко и как-то напряженно. У него на уме был один сплошной Дрю Бойд: с горой удалого футболизма они сошлись полгода назад, и сейчас у них был самый сладкий период. А если ты переживаешь не лучшие времена в отношениях, тебе тяжело видеть лицо, на котором нет-нет да и проступает сквозь дружеское участие счастливая улыбка удовлетворенной похоти. Эм по-прежнему хотел проводить время вместе. Часто звонил и приглашал куда-то. Сначала я приходил и оставался настолько, насколько требуют приличия. Но говорить о том, что у нас с Блейком дела все хуже и хуже, мне не хотелось совершенно (хотя Эм ждал именно такого разговора, он считает, что от проговаривания людям становится легче). Истории о Дрюшечке мне были, как утюгом по яйцам. А больше ни о чем думать я не мог. Так что за эти две недели мы виделись один раз. И этот один раз вызывал столько стыда, что я, вспомнив о нем, чуть не выбросил телефон в окно машины.

Тогда я сидел в офисе Киннетик и в ночной тиши оформлял договоры. Коллеги давно разошлись, и я чувствовал себя одиноким финансовым колдуном в башне бизнеса, творил свое волшебство и был сосредоточен и спокоен. В эти смутные времена спокойная сосредоточенность по своим ттх значительно превосходила для меня оргазм, и добиться ее было нелегко. А тут внезапно пришел Эмметт и разрушил все тщательно наведенные чары своим: "Тедди, нужно поговорить". Я ответил, что работаю и не ждал визитеров. А он мне: "Ладно, я подожду, пока ты закончишь", - сел на диван и начал листать журнал.

А что я мог ему сказать? Что жизнь Тедди Счастливого-и-Любимого подошла к своему логическому завершению? Что я ничего больше не хочу, ни во что не верю и прошу просто оставить меня с моими бумажками? Пришлось отложить договоры в сторону и спросить, что именно мой лучший друг желает мне поведать. В конце концов, может, меня снова обуял эгоцентризм, у Эмметта тоже бывают проблемы, которыми он хочет поделиться. Например, Дрю Бойд взялся попукивать во сне. Или моль поела любимую шубу.

"Я знаю, что у вас с Блейком все катится в задницу", - сказал Эмметт. Любимая шуба в порядке, метеоризм тоже не грозит разрушить оплот любви. Я пожал плечами и вернулся к договорам. "Слушай, - продолжил друг, - то, что у вас с Блейком все катится в задницу, не значит, что и ты сам туда катишься. У тебя есть работа..." "И сейчас, - перебил его я, - хотя разговор о задницах очень увлекателен, я хотел бы своей работой заняться!" Конечно, у нас и правда с Блейком все катилось в задницу, но вот так слышать это было ужасно больно. Наверное, во мне еще оставались на тот момент какие-то надежды. Вот проснусь я утром, а все внезапно само стало, как год назад. Я чувствую любовь, нежность и желание. Блейк рад меня видеть и хочет проводить со мной время. А тут пришел Эмметт и вынес вердикт.

"У тебя есть работа, - продолжил он, - есть друзья, есть я. А главное, у тебя есть ты сам!"

Я наконец капитально разозлился и заорал: "Да нахуй я себе-то сдался, Эм!!!" 

"Ладно, - ответил друг. - Сейчас ты, может, себе нахуй не сдался, но это изменится. А пока все так, помни хотя бы, насколько важен ты мне. Хотя тебе, наверное, и это сейчас похуй. Но мне не похуй!" Он решительно обогнул мой письменный стол, развернул к себе кресло и обнял меня.

Конечно, он беспокоился, что я опять подсяду на наркотики. Я не пью, не курю, не ем жирное и сладкое, не занимаюсь сексом. Бестелесный ангел Тедорус. У меня проскользнула мысль, что круто было бы плюнуть на эту бренную землю, скинуть оковы плоти и воспарить. "И ты можешь запеть или закричать так громко, как только захочешь. Потому что никто не слушает!!!" Я не стал бы петь или кричать, и мне уже было совершенно все равно, слушает ли меня кто-нибудь. Мне просто хотелось, чтобы это прекратилось. 

Я обнимал Эмметта и надеялся, что сейчас он наконец уйдет. Но он не уходил и капал слезами мне на шею. В конце концов я не выдержал и сказал: "Слушай, я не трахался сотню лет. Перестань, пожалуйста, ко мне прижиматься, а то у меня и так уже стоит".

Эм ужасно смутился. Отодвинулся. Посмотрел на меня и сказал: "Если единственное, что я могу для тебя сделать - это подставить задницу, я готов на это пойти. Но мне кажется, сейчас тебе нужно что-то другое". "Ну да! - ответил я. - Мне нужно закончить с этими договорами". И мой лучший друг, единственный оставшийся у меня близкий человек, ушел.

Сейчас я точно знал, что он ответит на мой звонок и сразу приедет. Но набрать номер было непросто.

***

На работе никто ко мне не прикапывался. Тем, кому было не все равно, знали меня три года, и им было понятно, почему я торчу в офисе до посинения, а потом внезапно беру два дня больничного. Брайан, друг и начальник, выключил свой вечно бьющий кислотой фонтан сарказма и спросил, как там мой желудочный грипп. Я ответил, что все в порядке, и он напомнил, что Вавилон существует не только в виде счетов, купил он его для радости и неплохо бы мне наконец его посетить. Похлопал меня по плечу, положил на стол папку бумажной версии клуба, и я с удовольствием в нее зарылся. 

Эмметт пришел на ланч в образе "никто не догадается, как я встревожен, потому что я радостная фея конспирации". Розовая рубашка, сияющая улыбка. Никаких следов обиды на меня за недавнее. Все понимает. Когда-то, в незапамятные времена - кажется, между Блейком-2 и Блейком-3 - мы с Эмметтом полгода встречались и даже планировали съехаться. Но под конец я и слетел с катушек, сел на метадон и все просрал. Чтобы я да не просрал лучшее, что есть в моей жизни?! Не на того напали!

Мы выпили кофе, и я произнес речь, полную бодрости, оптимизма и веры в будущее. Дескать, мы с Блейком поговорили и решили, что так будет лучше для нас обоих. Эмметт горячо поддержал нас в этом решении. Я, используя все ведомые мне риторические приемы, вещал о том, что теперь моя жизнь будет становиться все краше с каждым днем. Эм кивал и отвечал, что, без сомнения, так все и произойдет. Разговор ужасно нелепый: двое знают, что врут друг другу в лицо, но ситуация требует. 

Но, видимо, врали мы оба на совесть: на работу я ехал с четким ощущением, что все и правда начало налаживаться. И да, Брайан прав, надо сегодня после работы нагрянуть в Вавилон. Зажечь там по полной. Снять кого-нибудь. Я высунулся из машины и заорал: "Свобода, йиху-у-у!!!" Наконец-то свобода! 

И это уж точно была правда. Свобода, свобода, свобода.

Оставалось только вспомнить, что с ней делать и зачем она нужна.


	4. Chapter 4

Что ждало меня на свободе в первую очередь - так это чудеса разнузданного секса. А без этих чудес я совершенно зачах.

Я провел очень много времени, анализируя, что же в нашей с Блейком разнузданности пошло не так, где была точка невозврата. И пришел к выводу, что это начало происходить через полгода после легендарной встречи в стане лыжников-заднепроходцев - когда Блейк, поддавшись на мои уговоры, сдавал экзамены сначала на школьный аттестат, а потом в университет. Все эти испытания вызвали у бедняги стресс, который буквально разверз врата ада. И всякую разнузданность засосало туда, как в черную дыру.

Как-то я проснулся от того, что Блейка трясет. Его не просто трясло, его колотила такая дрожь, что я решил, у него припадок. Чуть не обосравшись со страху, я схватил его за плечи и понял: это был не припадок, а истерика. Бедняга уткнулся лицом мне в грудь, разрыдался и ревел, захлебываясь и задыхаясь, часа два, до спазмов, пока его наконец не вырвало. Я был в таком ужасе, что едва не свалился в ведро, пока мыл пол. Это живо напомнило мне, как он очнулся в больнице после передозировки - но тогда я был готов к чему-то такому, а тут совсем нет. Вечером мы, как обычно, поужинали, поласкали друг друга и уснули, обнявшись. И тут вдруг среди ночи - такое.

Тогда я думал, что дело в боязни завалить экзамен, и пытался убедить своего бойфренда, что в колледж можно поступать каждый год хоть до второго пришествия. Неудивительно, что мои исполненные мудроты речи не помогали: спустя пару месяцев Блейк рассказал, что произошло на самом деле. Той ночью ему приснилось, будто в комиссии вместо собеседования ему велят раздеться и опереться о стол. Бедолага проснулся в холодном поту: в его памяти всплыл один из тех моментов прошлого, которые затерялись в закоулках подсознания и гнили там в общей компостной куче. 

Лет пятнадцать назад над ним издевались двое мудаков. Накачали наркотиками, велели раздеться и тушили об него сигареты. Вроде бы, один из них тогда был его постоянным меценатом, владельцем, спонсором, даже думать не хочу, как это называется. Но он не то в карты продул, не то задолжал за что-то, и отдал своего твинка* второму поиграться на выходные. А у того представления об играх были вот такие. Надеюсь, оба урода уже подохли и вечность будут гореть в аду.

Я полтора года вспоминаю об этом, и у меня шевелятся волосы на голове. А тогда каждый раз, когда я раздевал своего бойфренда, я смотрел на едва различимые розовые кружочки на его бедре, которые никто бы в жизни не заметил, если специально не искать, - и мне приходилось прилагать массу усилий, чтобы вместо минета не заплакать от жалости. Сострадание у многих отлично сочетается с вожделением. В общем-то, я сам один из этих ненормальных. Но, видимо, и моему безумию есть какие-то пределы.

Если бы истерика случилась только один раз, я, наверное, смог бы со временем отойти от этого. Как-то же я пережил ту порнушку с участием моей задницы и дюжины торчков! Хотя что сравнивать приключения собственной жопы с тем, что выпало на долю любимого человека. Но тогда у Блейка будто прорвало плотину. Он прорыдал практически все лето. И ладно из-за себя. Блейк ревел над книгами, над фильмами, а мне оставалось только прижимать его к себе и всегда держать в кармане пачку платков. 

Это не уменьшало моей любви к Блейку. Кажется, она стала даже сильнее. И совершенно точно мы тогда были ближе, чем когда-либо. Но эта любовь мутировала. Из сексуального бойфренда, способного одним взглядом завести меня до дрожи в коленях, Блейки стремительно превращался в испуганного и израненного ребенка, которого хотелось не жарить в задницу, а отогревать и утешать. Мне стало понятнее, почему тогда, во время моей реабилитации, он сбежал. И от такого накала эмоций я жутко вымотался. 

А самому Блейку постоянно был нужен секс.

Без понятия, когда меня хватит возрастная импотенция, но сколько я себя помню, я всегда был на сексе просто помешан. Сосать, лизать, целовать, прикасаться, сжимать, тискать, ласкать, кусать, дрочить, трахать и быть оттраханным - сто тысяч вещей, которые можно проделать с телом человека, чтобы получить и доставить максимальное удовольствие. И непросто было найти себе в бойфренды того, кто умудрился затрахать даже меня. Но я настолько удачлив, что справился и с этой задачей!

Думаю, где-то в глубине души Блейка, на самом-самом дне, жило убеждение: единственное, чем он может быть действительно притягателен, - секс. Конечно, довольно большой период в его жизни подтверждал это на сто процентов. Но вот симпатичный паренек-хастлер вырос в зрелого самостоятельного мужчину. Смог бросить наркотики, нашел крутую работу и стал в ней просто богом. Спас толпу торчков, включая меня, и был всеми обожаем. Прочел бешеное количество книг, сдал экзамены и поступил в университет. 

Но стоило показать, что у тебя не идет дым из ушей при виде его члена - и сразу начиналось черт знает что.

Блейк никогда не жаловался, не ворчал и не высказывал претензий, это все мое амплуа. Но если ему становилось страшно, он будто замирал изнутри. Только что ты обнимал веселого живого парня, он смеялся, целовал тебя в уши. А спустя пару минут он застекленел и стал каким-то ненастоящим. Будто его заменили на электронного. Вроде, те же действия, но в них его нет. И ты не то что будешь сосать ему столько, сколько он захочет, ты вообще что угодно сделаешь, чтобы он в себя вернулся и ожил.

Видит бог, я прекрасно понимал: все его рыдания и истерики идут только на пользу этому оживанию. И да, Блейку нужно было все вспомнить, осознать и оплакать. Он прямо говорил, что со мной впервые смог отпустить себя и настолько расслабиться, чтобы все это дерьмо, накопившееся за годы и вытесненное куда подальше, пошло из него наружу.

Но я не мог заранее оценить, хватит ли у меня сил с этим справиться. Mea culpa, не хватило. Я и сам не образец психического здоровья. И проворонил момент, как постепенно попал в капкан своей слабости, - потому что мне самому понадобилась помощь в том, чтобы все это перенести. А привычно сунуться со своими терзаниями к Эмметту я не мог. Потому что терзания не были моими, и делиться ими я права не имел. И потому что для Эмметта это тоже было бы слишком. А еще я боялся, что он хоть вслух никогда и не скажет, на самом деле будет думать: "Нахрена Тедди такой геморрой!"

Поэтому когда Блейк принес мне зачетку, где были отмечены, помимо прочего, сто часов личной терапии, я оплатил их, разве что не делая антраша. И вроде бы ему помогло. По крайней мере, истерики прекратились. Но вернуть то время, когда я был готов отдать все на свете, лишь бы чувствовать вкус спермы Блейка у себя во рту, так и не вышло. А потом у него началась учеба, появилась Рита, блюзовые концерты полностью вытеснили наши походы в оперу, а университетская музыкальная студия - занятия по танцам. И мы стали стремительно отдаляться друг от друга.

Мне вспомнился день после той жуткой ночной истерики. Я вернулся с работы и вздохнул с облегчением: мой бофренд был бодр и весел. Мы решили посмотреть "Летнее платье" Озона. Когда заиграла та песенка, "бэнг-бэнг", Блейки снял футболку и начал танцевать прямо перед экраном. У него получалось гораздо симпатичнее, чем у киногероя. А еще я был счастлив, что мой любимый в хорошем настроении, пришел в себя и веселится. Я сказал: "Правильно! К черту фильм! Этот смазливый блондин не годится тебе в подметки!" А Блейк мне: "Да! Я король смазливых блондинов!!!" - и расстегнул джинсы. Я отсосал ему, наивно надеясь, что все позади, и теперь мы сможем жить и трахаться, как раньше.

А потом, когда Блейк объяснил настоящую причину рыданий, я понял, сколько во фразе про короля смазливых блондинов было горечи. И эта горечь разъела меня за полтора года до кости. Я не знал теперь, сколько сил у меня уйдет на то, чтобы восстановиться. Но хорошо хотя бы, что я мог наконец этим заняться.

***

Естественно, как только я об этом подумал, меня начало мучить чувство вины. Тогда я переоделся в свою лучшую рубашку и поехал в Вавилон.

Эм, видимо, уже поговорил с нашими друзьями, так что никто не задавал мне вопросов. Я оторвал лучшего друга от Дрю Бойда, утащил на танцпол, и мы зажгли, как черти. Занятия с Блейком латиной не прошли даром: моя жопа научилась жить своей собственной жизнью и вращалась, как двойная звезда в космическом мраке. После такой демонстрации мне не составило особого труда подцепить и увести в vip-комнату сразу двух мачо. Пусть один лижет, а другой сосет. Я щедр, и моей красоты хватит на обоих.

И я не хочу больше думать о Блейке.  
И я не хочу больше думать о Блейке.

У меня есть я. И я должен начать заботиться именно о себе.


	5. Chapter 5

Естественно, чем яростнее я гнал от себя мысли о Блейке, тем настойчивее они лезли мне в голову. Так-то я был занят двумя вещами: работой и сексом. Мне настолько понятнее стал Брайан за последние дни! Кажется, перестанешь решать вполне конкретные практические задачи, из области карьеры или соблазнения, неважно, - и тебя просто утянет в трясину. Ну и еще у Брайана-то наверняка с самооценкой все в порядке, а вот мне постоянно нужны были подтверждения: во-первых, нет такой задачи, с которой я бы не справился, а во-вторых, я по-прежнему могу подцепить любого парня, которого пожелаю.

С первым все было просто. Я ли не бог бухгалтеров, король аудиторов, финансовый гений Теодор Шмидт?! Любому плюну в глаз, кто посмеет с этим поспорить. Если оплеванный соберется меня бить, можно наврать, что это была просто небольшая проблема с дикцией. 

Вавилон мне тогда удалось восстановить за три недели. Я бы и раньше справился, если бы Брайан не мял сиськи, решая, нужна ли ему эта сломанная игрушка или проще ее выбросить. Более того, я умудрился не то что не вывести Кинни в убыток, перетряхивая страховщиков, а еще и принести небольшую прибыль (Брайан всю ее отдал мне в качестве премии - и я оплатил два семестра учебы Блейка). 

Это только один из моих подвигов! Вавилон процветал, Киннетик купался в деньгах, а я сидел в своем закулисье и собирал шестеренки бизнеса в идеально слаженный механизм. Но стоило дню пройти без заплетания в косичку какой-нибудь очередной Лернейской гидры, я начинал ощущать свою ничтожность и психовать.

Что до возможности подцепить парня, Блейк меня, видимо, испортил. Нет, во мне сохранилось ощущение: если ты уже заранее решил, что парень тебе даст, у него просто не будет вариантов. Жаль, чтобы принять эту мысль, мне потребовалось сделать липосакцию и полморды перекроить пластикой, а то я мог бы здорово сэкономить. Долбаная Рита, например, огромная, как скала, и с кошмарным вкусом в одежде, просто стиль раннего Эмметта, - но она приходит и берет все, что ей нужно. Например, видит чужого бойфренда, подсовывает ему сборник фантастических рассказов - и все, привет.

А испортил меня старина Блейки за два года так: я трахал этих парней, и мне было весело и приятно (по крайней мере, когда жопа сохраняла целостность), но где-то на краю сознания зудела мысль: "Тед, что ты делаешь?! Зачем?! Это ли тебе нужно?!" 

Сначала мне удавалось успешно эту мысль игнорировать. К тому же, первое время я действительно нуждался именно в том, чтобы доказать себе: мир большого секса все еще готов принять меня в свои объятия - хотя мне за сорок и я давно уже подкрашиваю волосы. Да и что говорить, сам процесс не лишен задора. Но потом я наелся бессмысленного либертинажа и захотел чего-то большего. 

Потому что я все еще спал точно на своей половине кровати. И потому что Блейк снился мне каждую ночь.

***

Это были обычные бытовые сны про нашу с ним жизнь. Вот мы идем за продуктами и готовим вместе ужин. Гуляем в парке. Купаемся и смеемся. Танцуем. Самыми мучительными снами были, конечно, эротические. Я себе сразу запретил допускать присутствие бывшего бойфренда во влажных фантазиях, как бы он туда ни втискивался. Но во сне мозг творит что захочет, поди воспрепятствуй. Вот и просыпаешься среди ночи, не зная, к чему прикладывать салфетку, то ли к члену, то ли к глазам.

И очень часто мне снилось, как мы ссоримся. 

Последние полгода мне казалось, что роль Блейка в моей жизни целиком сводится к двум вещам: все замусоривать и везде опаздывать. Как-то он засиделся с Ритой и не успел к началу оперы. Нам пришлось ждать второго акта, и, кажется, до самого антракта я читал ему нотации. Он не слушал. Он полностью ушел в себя. Взгляд расфокусирован, уши прилеплены к голове исключительно из декоративных соображений. И это бесило даже сильнее, чем само опоздание. Меня бесил Блейк, как он не уважает ни искусство, ни мое время, ни мои усилия сделать его счастливым (посредством пилы и лопаты, само собой). И меня бесил я собственным бурчанием. В конце концов, я мог плюнуть и пойти один. Или хотя бы перестать бубнить, заткнуть этот паршивый фонтан хоть на минуту. Потому что даже пока фонтан бил, я прекрасно осознавал, что лучше не делаю и не добавляю в пространственно-временной континуум ни пунктуальности, ни спокойствия, ни любви. Сижу, множу энтропию безо всякого толку.

А еще меня бесили чашки. Когда Блейк читал, он пил чай или кофе. А осушив свою чашку, просто ставил ее под диван и брал следующую. Иногда к чаю он покупал что-нибудь вкусное (хотя я тысячу раз просил его не таскать в дом сладости и не искушать меня), и к чашкам прибавлялись грязные тарелки, крошки и упаковки от печенья. Кажется, Блейк ни разу не донес посуду до мойки. И сначала мне было совершенно на это наплевать. Тем более, что готовил почти всегда он - и очень вкусно! 

Но чем больше мы отдалялись друг от друга, тем сильнее мне бросался в глаза весь этот постоянный бардак. Уборщица приходила раз в неделю, и мне казалось, что я только и делаю, что хожу по дому и сгребаю за Блейком раскиданную одежду, книги, посуду, мусор, всю эту дрянь. И каждый раз, когда он приходил, я начинал пилить его за это. Сначала мягко, дескать, любовь моя, я снова убрал чашечки в моечку, но ты, мой сладкий, мог бы как-нибудь сделать это сам. И поцелуй, чтобы Блейк ни дай бог не решил, что я на него злюсь. А потом, когда ему стало не до кулинарии, я уже просто начал орать.

Все эти бытовые нестыковки не стоят стесанного дилдо, пока в паре царят взаимопонимание и горячий секс. С Эмметтом мы в свое время научились уживаться, хотя это было очень непросто. После той нашей отвратительной ссоры из-за разведенного им на моей кухне срача я обещал себе заняться самовоспитанием и никогда больше не предъявлять близким претензий из-за всякой херни. Но когда ты в изоляции блуждаешь между злостью и виной, хочется просто взять эти чертовы чашки и грохнуть их об пол. Тем более, что в характере Блейка скорее выбросить их, чем помыть.

Ах, Тедди, Альфредо ты сраный. Расселся, чешешь яйца, занимаешься самооправданием! А Блейк не выдержал и ушел. Может, он правда думал, что и для меня так будет лучше. Может, спасался от душащего его брюзгливого чудовища. Какая теперь-то разница!

И я не знал, когда теперь смогу пойти в оперу. Я перестал слушать Верди. Перестал смотреть кино. Перестал готовить. Потому что все теперь ассоциировалось у меня с Блейком. Даже то, что появилось гораздо раньше, чем он.

***

Я открыл мессенджер и стал листать историю нашей переписки.

_"Ты ушел на работу, а я решил написать как сильно я тебя люблю. Гугл был прав, день солнчнее некуда. Посмотри как искриться воздух! Свет идет через меня как через бусину, я чувствую его внутри и снаружи. Музыка в колонках мешается с солнечными лучами. Я сварил себе кофе, сыпанул по привычке в фильтр слишком много. Ты сейчас по ту сторону монитора, где-то в полу-часе езды. А я думаю о тебе, пью этот слишком крепкий кофе вместе с этим потрясающим утром. И мне ужасно радосно думать, что сейчас я оденусь и поеду к тебе в Киннетик. Возьму тебя и мы пойдем вместе есть салат с тунцом. Ты будешь меня смешить, а потом мы будем целоваться. А может даже не только!_

_И за что даеться такое счастье? Просто так в подарок, я знаю. Спасибо за него тебе. И за тебя небесам._

_Возьму это счастье и принесу к себе на группу. Раздам каждому по куску, как пирог. Потому что во мне его безгранничное количество, хватит всем._

_Невозможно так любить, как я люблю тебя. Все, поехал!"_

Блейк написал это ужасно давно. Надеюсь, он тогда и в самом деле был настолько счастлив. Если прав Воннегут и время не просто череда пейзажей, проносящихся мимо поезда нашей жизни, то, как все закончилось, сосуществует с тем, как все началось. Может, это даже равнозначные вещи. Тогда не настолько важно, сколько мы потеряли, потому что это уравновешено тем, что мы приобрели когда-то. И все это дерьмо, все эти нескончаемые ссоры - стоили того.

Я быстро вытер глаза и вернулся к работе. Мне предстояло самое уютное занятие на свете: решение конкретных практических задач. Спасибо Брайану и небесам, их на сегодня было много.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда прошла неделя, я сказал себе: "Хватит убиваться!" Буддисты вот считают, что реальность - иллюзия. А раз реальное нереально, мы сами решаем, что из всего этого бардака выбрать, о чем думать и в какие игры играть. Оглянуться ведь не успеешь, а тебе восемьдесят. И что?! Просрал свою жизнь на переживания и скорби?! Нет уж дудки! 

Для начала я посетил Майкла и Бена. Принес им суши и расспросил об актуальных литературных новинках. Взял почитать несколько книг, выпил всю колу Хантера (настоящую колу, с сахаром! хоть иди блевать в туалет!), опрокинул тарелку с маринованным имбирем на скатерть, рассказал веселую шутку про фистинг, повергнув семейство Брукнер-Новотны в ужас и отвращение, а под конец триумфально сломал кран в ванной и залил там все к чертовой матери. В общем, на радость хозяевам, явил свой дерзкий и разгульный нрав. 

Потом съездил к матери и полтора часа распинался о выдуманном концерте некоего тенора Марио Бертолуччи. Матушке вряд ли придет в голову выяснять, существует ли он на самом деле, а на настоящих концертах я не бывал очень давно. На обратной дороге купил билет на завтрашнее выступление струнного квартета, понадеявшись, что он не станет тоже плодом моего воображения. 

Побывал в доме Эмметта и Дрю Бойда, обсудил с последним спортивное питание и свою программу тренировок. Отвез Эмметта в качалку, мы ударно отзанимались, а после пошли в кафе Либерти подкрепиться. Дебби хотела было выяснить, как я переживаю разрыв с любименькой половиночкой и не собираюсь ли в ближайшее время покончить с собой, - но Эм красноречиво взглянул на нее, и она переключилась на рассказ о выставке Джастина в Нью-Йорке. Меня дела Джастина интересовали исключительно как приложение к делам Брайана, и ключевые моменты я уловил еще на фразе "А вот у Джастина выставка в Нью-Йорке!" Но сейчас я был очень рад ахать, кивать, шевелить бровями, короче говоря, следовать заветам Карнеги - лишь бы тема никак не затрагивала меня самого.

Вернув Дрю Бойду его принцессу, я закинул домой спортивную форму, принял душ, выбрал самые вызывающие брюки - кожаные не считаем, да и Блейк их, кажется, выбросил - и отправился в Вавилон. Встретил там Брайана, спросил, когда он планирует съездить заценить творчество нового Уорхола. Брайан неопределенно пожал плечами. Да, друг мой, я не спрашиваю, как ты, а ты не спрашиваешь, как я. Идеальное взаимопонимание. 

Молча выпив вместе (я, естественно, газировки), мы разбрелись на поиски сексуальных развлечений. Как два леопарда в прериях, поделили территорию: один ушел на танцпол, другой на второй этаж. На этот раз была моя очередь охотиться на балконе, довольно быстро я высмотрел цель и запустил в нее когти. Это был отличный экземпляр! Высокий, мускулистый, с массивной нижней челюстью. "Любишь пожестче?" - спросил он меня. Я опустил ресницы и медленно обвел его своим фирменным взглядом томной девственницы. 

А потом привез его домой, и он отжарил меня до потери пульса.

Трахались мы часов до трех ночи. Мужик был очень горяч. Пока раздевал меня, оторвал две пуговицы на моей рубашке. Превосходное тело, великолепный член. Техника что надо. Драл меня, как последний раз в жизни, и в то же время без жести. Не чета зверюге Стивену или как там его. Плавно вошел, энергично продолжил, а финал вообще был достоин Оскара. Я позволил связать мне руки галстуком, и он содрал мне кожу на запястье. Милый сувенир, пробудет со мной еще пару дней. 

Прекрасный незнакомец ослабил мои путы, повалился на кровать, и я положил голову ему на спину. Отличный. Пожалуй, неплохо было бы даже встретиться еще.

\- Как тебя зовут? - спросил я.  
\- А разница? - он выбрался из-под меня и пошел в душ.

Помылся и начал собираться. "Слушай, - позвал его я, - может, у меня заночуешь?" Он натянул свои джинсы и посмотрел на меня как на умственно отсталого. "Детка, - сказал он, - это еще зачем? Пиздато поебались. Нахуя все портить утренними мордами друг друга?"

Да, Тедди! А ты чего хотел? Мир большого секса приветствует тебя!

  
***

Гость ушел в ночь, а я прибрался в спальне и провалился в сон. Но часа через четыре всплыл обратно. Было воскресное утро. Еще темно. За окном валил снег. Я выпил кофе и попытался читать одолженную у Бена книжку. Там какие-то лизалки никак не могли понять, любят они друг друга, духовность или еще какую-то херь. Я подумал о своей подруге Мелани. Она часто звонила и настойчиво предлагала взять отпуск и приехать к ним с Линдси в Торонто. "Развеяться". Кто же развеивается в Канаде! Я открыл ноутбук и написал Мел письмо. Рассказал о том, что мы с Блейком все-таки расстались. И что виноват во всем я. 

Во всем был виноват я.

Мне вспомнилось, как я впервые повысил на Блейка голос. Он опять куда-то опоздал или что-то раскидал, совершил очередной ничтожный проступок - и вот я не выдержал и стал вопить. А Блейк сделал ужасно странную вещь. Он попятился, прижался к стене и закрыл голову руками - будто я собираюсь его бить. Эта реакция показалась мне настолько неадекватной, что я разозлился еще сильнее. И заорал еще громче. В конце концов Блейк сполз на пол и разревелся. Я заткнулся, бросился к нему, обнял, целовал ему руки, просил прощения. Он, конечно, простил меня, и уже через час мы занимались примирительным сексом. Но тогда что-то сломалось. И починить это уже не удалось.

А когда мы спустя год ссорились последний раз, он кричал: "Да ударь же меня!!! Ударь меня!!! Давай, ударь!!!" Я развернулся к кухонной тумбе и вцепился в нее пальцами. А он подошел, снял с меня брюки, сел на колени и стал лизать. Он ужасно завелся, сунул руку себе в джинсы и наяривал. Я не люблю римминг. И сам не делаю, и другим не даю. Блейк прекрасно об этом знал, и, думаю, это его и сподвигло. Но в тот раз я просто расставил ноги пошире. В этом не было ничего эротического. На самом деле, это было просто кошмарно. Блейк помог мне кончить, я надел брюки и молча ушел к Эмметту. Сел у него на диван и рыдал, уткнувшись лицом в собственные колени. Мне было понятно, что ругаться больше не имеет смысла. Все закончилось.

***

На работу в понедельник я не пошел. И во вторник не пошел. Билет на концерт спустил в унитаз. Выключил все телефоны и несколько часов тупо сидел между столом и диваном. Скачал золотую коллекцию блюза и слушал его. Заказал в интернете пиццу и печенье - то, которое всегда ел Блейк. Читал "Идиота", пока не взбесился, не разодрал книгу на куски и не раскидал по гостиной. Обложку швырнул в окно, и она улетела, как птица, - на юг. За ней в полет отправился портрет Джузеппе Верди. Кто-то из прохожих спросил, не мудила ли я. Ответил: еще какой!!! Скакал по квартире, изображая, будто играю на саксофоне. Переломал руками все компакт-диски. Запнулся об стол, свалился и рыдал на полу, капая соплями на ковер. Разгрохал об стену подаренную Блейком орхидею, потом пожалел бедный цветок, собрал и пересадил в кастрюлю. Нашел в шкафу футболку, которую Блейк забыл в стирке, сначала обнимался с ней, потом дрочил, потом изорвал на куски и тоже выкинул в окно.

В общем, устроил дебош и занимался всем тем, для чего людям обычно нужно капитально ужраться. Хорошо быть мной, мне достаточно быстрых углеводов и дурного характера.

Когда не спишь, совершенно теряешь ход времени. Я лежал в углу гостиной, завернувшись в одеяло, и пялился в стену. Вроде бы, светло было часов на одиннадцать, когда щелкнул ключ в замке и в квартиру вошел Эмметт. Он окинул помещение встревоженным взглядом и позвал меня. На полу среди прочего мусора валялся растерзанный "Идиот" - и это был я. Друг метнулся ко мне, обнял и прижал к себе.

\- Господи, Тедди, слава богу!  
\- Что? Видишь, тут пронесся небольшой смерч, - у меня немного заплетался язык, и Эмметт с сомнением понюхал мою физиономию. - Не, я не пил, честное слово.  
\- Мне позвонил Брайан и сказал, что тебя второй день нет на работе.  
\- Да, что-то мне нездоровится, - я судорожно зевнул и почесался.  
\- Бедный мой. Ты, конечно, говорил, что справишься. Но мне сразу стоило понять, что это дерьмо собачье. Я звоню в клининговую компанию, а ты иди в душ. 

Смысла сопротивляться не было, морская свинка и так слишком подавлена. Я бросил одеяло и, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги, убрел в ванную.


	7. Chapter 7

Я разделся, залез в душевую кабину, включил воду и завис, вспоминая свой тридцать девятый день рождения.

Мы с Эмметтом заселились в отель и - короли жизни! - оккупировали диван напротив камина. Вокруг шарились, звеня сосульками в бровях (и не только), толпы веселых людей. Они смеялись, болтали, хлопали друг друга по плечам. А я сидел мордой в камин, погруженный в черную меланхолию. Планировалось, что я проведу этот уикенд с очередной любовью всей моей жизни, устраивая цунами в джакузи и вызывая снежные лавины истошными воплями сладострастия. Встречались мы где-то месяц, пока я не послал его ко всем чертям. И залог за номер пропал бы, так что пришлось все равно переться сюда, в горы. А вместо этого упыря взять лучшего друга. Эм обещал, что так или иначе у меня будет сказочный праздник - и он пока не знал, насколько окажется прав. 

Эмметт захлопал в ладоши, и мне принесли торт. Я задул свечи и с дрожью в голосе произнес проникновенную речь о зрелости, мудрости и самодостаточности. И о том, какое ужасающее, чудовищное ликование вызывает у меня перспектива остаток жизни в радости и довольствии прозябать одному, словно стояк во тьме. Эм чуть слезу не пустил, пока я высказывал всю эту задушевную муть, сжимая его руку.

И не успел я сам глухими рыданиями испоганить кремовые розочки, как меня окликнул Блейк. Я чуть не уронил диван, вскакивая, и уже заподозрил у себя психическое расстройство. А он сказал, что приехал сюда с ралли горнолыжных педиков. Надо было, наверное, заорать, схватить свой торт и убежать. Но увы, способность принимать верные решения обратно пропорциональна треску ширинки штанов. "Мне больше нравятся спортивные игры один на один, - сказал я, - так действие становится более..." Нужно слово не шло на ум, и Блейк подсказал: "Напряженным". И он тоже пока не знал, насколько окажется прав.

Эм благословил нас. Видимо, мой прозорливый (и сердобольный) друг мгновенно понял, что даже если я сейчас останусь с ним в лобби-баре, взор мой будет затуманен, члены сведены судорогой, и хорошо, если слюна не начнет капать изо рта. И едва он произнес свое "на старт, внимание, марш", я прыгнул на Блейка и утащил в свое логово. 

Первый раз я трахнул его, не раздевая, прислонив в двери номера - спасибо еще, с внутренней стороны. 

Пока мы пытались приспособить в качестве смазки крем для рук, пришло смс от самого заботливого лучшего друга на свете: "Встретил знакомого, он душка, заночую с ним. В сумке клубничный лубрикант и запас гондонов на год. Ни в чем себе не отказывай". Я последовал совету и не отказывал себе ни в чем. Возможность отсасывать Блейку под потрескивание углей в камине (что-то вроде очень сдержанных, но все же аплодисментов) была невероятным, фантастическим подарком на день рождения. И я был полностью уверен, что когда ночь закончится, чары развеются: Блейк навострит лыжи, и я не увижу его еще несколько лет. Но я не смог бы лишить себя волшебства, даже если бы точно знал, что к рассвету он планирует расчленить меня перочинным ножом и раскидать по окрестным сугробам. 

Каково же было мое удивление, когда утром мы проснулись, приняли душ, вместе позавтракали - и Блейк сказал, что с первой нашей встречи и по сей день он думает обо мне постоянно. Что любит меня. Что наша встреча здесь не может быть простым совпадением. И что он предлагает дать нашим отношениям еще один шанс. 

И мы поехали домой. 

На заднем сидении Эм лизался со своей очередной пассией, а Блейк, как в додревние времена, сидел в моей машине, рядом со мной. Это был новый виток спирали. В прошлый раз я вез Блейка в реабилитацию. Он был испуганным и растерянным, а я так и просто в ужасе. Сейчас без ужаса тоже не обходилось - но счастье было сильнее в тысячу раз. Немыслимое, пронзительное счастье, от которого дышать трудно.

***

Эмметт вломился в ванну и встряхнул меня за плечо. Оказывается, я сидел в поддоне душа уже минут сорок и не слышал, как друг стучит. "Эй!" - попробовал возмутиться я. "Ты хочешь сказать, у тебя найдется еще что-то, чего я не видел?" - Эм снял свитер и стал намыливать мне голову.

Пока в квартире убирались, друг вытащил меня пройтись. От нервов и недосыпа я чувствовал ужасную слабость, но Эмметт держал меня под локоть, не давая слиться с пейзажем, рухнув в грязный снег на обочине. И щебетал без остановки. Мол, видел он недавно такой пиджак, прямо завтра пойдем и мне его купим. Вышел новый фильм с Мишель Пфайффер, и прямо завтра пойдем и его посмотрим. На Батлер стрит открылся новый рыбный ресторан, и прямо завтра пойдем туда и попробуем суфле из морепродуктов. В общем, хочешь не хочешь, Тедди, а прямо завтра ты должен быть жив, здоров и хотя бы относительно вменяем.

На свежем воздухе мне полегчало. Я остановился и смотрел, как в свете фонаря кружатся снежинки. Как-то мы с Блейки встретились после работы и отправились на прогулку. Был такой же прекрасный зимний вечер. Падал снег - крупными пушистыми хлопьями. Я обнял Блейка, поцеловал и сказал, что из нас сейчас можно ваять хрустальный шар. А Блейк ответил, что из нас сейчас можно ваять идеальную модель божественной благодати. 

Эм заметил, что я снова ушел в себя, и утащил в супермаркет. Мы купили продуктов на пару дней и новый горшок для орхидеи. Пока я стоял там перед прилавком, тупо глядя на ряды йогуртов, мне снова начало казаться, что все это не по-настоящему. Что я сплю. Сейчас проснусь и увижу рядом своего Блейки. Пожалуюсь ему, что мне опять снятся кошмары. А он заварит мне чай из ромашки и скажет, что я слишком нервничаю по пустякам. И все хорошо, ведь главное - мы вместе. 

Я укусил себя за губу, но не проснулся. И все было по-прежнему. Эмметт взял меня под руку и повел домой. 

***

В квартире снова было чисто и пусто. На стене осталась вмятина, и Эм перевесил туда одну из моих гравюр. В остальном, все стало более-менее по-прежнему. Правда, на меня больше не смотрел с полки Джузеппе Верди, и это было довольно непривычно. Эмметт перехватил мой взгляд и спросил: 

\- А этого-то ты за что?  
\- Выкинул нахуй. Все равно слушать больше не могу.  
\- Ты же его главный фанат! - Эм нахмурился.  
\- Похоже, придется передать фан-клуб кому-то другому. Не хочу больше никакой оперы.  
\- Эй, как так? Ты обожаешь оперу.  
\- Ну, представь, у вас с Дрю Бойдом наверняка же есть какая-то своя песня?

Эмметт улыбнулся и наклонил голову. Я продолжил:

\- А у нас с Блейком вся Травиата - наша песня. Вообще весь Верди. А еще Россини, Пуччини, Бизе...   
\- Послушай современное что-нибудь.  
\- Современную оперу? Ну нет. Теперь композиторам главное, чтобы их творение ни дай бог не приняли за мюзикл. Уши сворачиваются, как кислое молоко.  
\- Ну ладно, а до Верди? Опера же ужасно старая штука. Наверняка там есть что-то, что тебе понравится.

Так, благодаря Эмметту, я подсел на барокко.

Мы слушали мадригалы Маренцио (ну то есть я слушал, а Эмметт болтался в интернете), когда пришел Брайан.

\- Теодор, на пару слов, - сказал он.

Я выполз к нему на лестничную площадку.

\- Каких слов, Брайан?

Некоторое время он смотрел на меня, облокотившись о стену. Потом вытряхнул из пачки сигарету и сунул в рот.

\- Люди - работают, вот каких, - сказал он. - И еще: хватит дрочить.  
\- Это две пары слов.  
\- Отлично, пусть групповушку устроят. В общем, завтра ты наконец притащишь свою жирную задницу в офис. Или можешь закопать ее тут навсегда.  
\- Слушай, я прекрасно помню, в каком состоянии оставил дела. И сейчас я могу хоть на Белую Вечеринку съебать, ты ни цента не потеряешь.  
\- Да. Но раз ты не собираешься съебывать на Белую Вечеринку и просто торчишь тут, засунув голову в жопу, завтра в девять чтоб был в Киннетик. Потому что люди - работают. Или сидят с головой в жопе и дрочат. Понятно, Теодор?

Я кивнул:  
\- Понятно, Брайан.

Он похлопал меня по плечу, добавил: "Сходи в солярий, морда цвета Барвинок Крайолла", - и ушел. А я вернулся в квартиру и стал смотреть, как Эмметт готовит ужин.


	8. Chapter 8

Эмметт вытащил из шкафа запасное одеяло и стал стелить себе в гостиной. Я удивился. Его ждал дома вот такенный футболист. Мускулы - как гири, мозги - как гантели, член - как беговая дорожка. 

\- Ты у меня, что ли, ночевать собираешься? - спросил я.  
\- Ну да.  
\- А что скажет Дрю Бойд?  
\- А что он должен сказать? - Эм поднял брови. - У меня лучший друг в беде.   
\- И ты хочешь проследить, чтобы я под утро не вскрыл себе вены?

Лучше бы я молча грыз холодильник. Мои слова произвели воистину драматический эффект. Эм застыл с подушкой в руках, сжал челюсти и побледнел. Я ждал, что он кинет в меня чем-нибудь и заорет. Но он закрыл глаза и аккуратно положил подушку в изголовье дивана. А потом медленно выпрямился. Кажется, пока он вставал во весь рост, поворачивался и поднимал на меня взгляд, во тьме космоса успели образоваться десять новых галактик. За это время сам я истек холодным потом, окончательно поседел и покрылся нервной паршой. Наконец Эмметт глухо произнес: 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты проследил, Тедди: я с тобой и ты можешь на меня рассчитывать. 

Помолчав еще некоторое время, он продолжил:

\- Когда мне позвонил Брайан, я чуть не обосрался на месте. А я, между прочим, обсуждал с невестой ее фуршет. Думаешь, ее бы обрадовал такой перфоманс в качестве анонса?..  
\- Прости, я был эгоистичным ублюдком, что выключил телефон. Был немного занят, - сказав это, я понадеялся, что Эм пропустил весь сарказм, который, как навоз из коровы, вывалился в эту фразу. Секунду поразмыслив, я придал лицу виноватое выражение. 

Друг эти маневры проигнорировал. Минуту он рассматривал паркет и качал головой. Потом снова взглянул на меня.  
\- Хуй с ним, с телефоном, Тедди. Я подумал, может, ты решил, что за неделю тебя не все бруталы Питтсбурга перетрахали, и наверстываешь упущенное. Но вот два дня без предупреждения не являться на работу - это на тебя вообще не похоже. Ты нас напугал до смерти. Мы, блядь, вот таких кирпичей отложили, - он жестом показал размер кирпичей, они были внушительны. - И я хочу хотя бы некоторое время просто побыть с тобой.

Я судорожно сглотнул и зажмурился. Господи, ну что я правда за эгоистичный ублюдок.   
\- Прости, Эм. 

Он кивнул.

\- Так что я тут, на диване. Если тебе что-то понадобится или ты не сможешь заснуть, зови.   
\- Спасибо, Эм.

Я поцеловал его в щеку и ушел в спальню.

Заснуть я и правда не мог, но как-то с трудом представлял, что с этим может сделать Эмметт. Вернее, нет, представлял. Например, мы могли бы заняться сексом. Теоретически. Вряд ли у меня бы сейчас получилось. Но возможности выяснить это все равно не предвидится. Следующий вариант: позвать друга ко мне в постель и заснуть, обнимаясь. Предложить такое я бы тоже не рискнул, хотя, пожалуй, это и правда бы помогло. Ну и что он тогда имел в виду? Что мне понадобится в час ночи играть в шарады? Петь хором? Печь торты?

Конечно, это было нужно не мне, а ему самому. Бедный Эмметт. Он переживал за меня и не знал, что делать. Волшебные феечки все уродливое превращают в сказочное, а как он мог превратить во что-то сказочное мою уродливую и жалкую трагедию? Я стал соображать, что сам могу сделать для друга. Нужно было как-то вытащить его из болота ощущения собственного бессилия. Он эту тину до сих пор, наверное, из всех щелей вытряхивает после моих метадоновых приключений. И уж точно пора прекратить говниться и уебанствовать. Мало какому засранцу настолько везет в жизни - заполучить себе такого друга, как Эм. На него молиться надо. И все делать, чтобы он правда верил, что помогает.

Я решил завтра попросить его выбрать мне краску для волос и съездить за тем хваленым пиджаком. И мне настолько понравилась эта мысль, что я смог уснуть. 

Утром я встал и начал претворять свой план в жизнь. Съел приготовленный Эмметтом завтрак. Мне не хотелось снова привыкать, что мне готовят. Тут ведь как привыкнешь, потом от того, что понаделал сам, несварение и крапивница. Не потому что кулинар говно, а просто пристрастился к паре ингредиентов, которые сам себе не добавишь. Любовь, забота, все такое. Но если уж решил перестать быть неблагодарным мудилой, жри да нахваливай.

Сделав вид, что сэндвич с индейкой полностью вернул мне ощущение осмысленности существования, я поблагодарил своего прекрасного лучшего друга и поехал в Киннетик.

***

Брайан завалил меня работой по уши. Удивительно, где он только разыскал мне ее в таком количестве. Когда я уходил в пятницу, в офисе делать было откровенно нечего. А тут перебрать просо и мак, посадить семь розовых кустов, вычистить сто дилдо, чтобы в них можно было смотреться, как в зеркало... Я возился со всем этим часов до восьми, а потом старина Кинни сообщил, что поручает мне почетную миссию: отсмотреть травести-шоу ко Дню святого Валентина и выбрать лучший вариант за наименьшие деньги. Заниматься этим предполагалось начиная с завтрашнего дня, с семи вечера до открытия Вавилона каждый день до следующего вторника, то есть почти всю неделю без перерыва.

"Если вы с Ханникаттом наконец решите присоединиться к какому-нибудь цирку бродячих трансвеститов, все вздохнут с облегчением", - сказал Брайан и грохнул мне на стол исполинскую папку с портфолио шоу-групп.

Заехавший за мной Эмметт, со свойственным ему в сомнительных ситуациях радостным энтузиазмом, предложил составить мне компанию в смотринах. А я, в противовес утреннему благодушию, состроил на лице улыбку и под ее укрытием начал тихо бесноваться.

Потому что сейчас Эм со мной. А ночью, пока я буду проигрывать в битве с бессонницей и тоскливо размышлять, на что бы подрочить, чтобы не разбудить рыданиями соседей, его будет трахать Дрю Бойд. И если бы только трахать! Этот сукин сын будет целовать Эмметта в лоб, обнимать его и спать носом ему в затылок. Ладно, у меня есть новая ортопедическая подушка - очень многофункциональная вещь! Снимает напряжение мышц шеи, поддерживает голову, способна впитать восемь литров слез. Хотя, что уж там, будь у меня возможность всю ночь вычихивать из носа волосы любимого мужчины, нахрен мне были бы все эти чудеса абсорбции.

Еще бесил Брайан - тем, что мне сочувствовал. Да еще и настолько, что он, как уж мог, пытался это скрывать. Всемогущий Кинни, оказавшись посреди моей очередной унылой драмы, никогда не позволял себе проявлять нормальное человеческое участие - но уж гадливую жалость он всегда демонстрировал щедро. А тут ни одной качественной издевки. Кажется, он вообще ни разу не упомянул при мне ни Блейка, ни наш разрыв. А уж как можно было бы круто по мне потоптаться на эту тему, если бы возникло желание! Я бы ужасно смешно корчился. В общем, было совершенно очевидно, что Брайану просто до черта меня жалко. До такой степени, что он готов без лишних слов устроить мне недельный марафон педиков в перьях.

Майкл и Мелани бесили меня тем, что пока не примкнули к группе желающих явиться в мой дом без приглашения, чтобы подержать меня за руку. Хотя если бы примкнули, бесили бы еще сильнее. Столько желающих подержать, прямо рук не напасешься! Хоть иди в секс-шоп и покупай резиновый кулак для фистинга. Как соберется меня кто за руку подержать - я ему столько интриги.

Ну а больше всего, естественно, бесил меня я сам. В первую очередь тем, что снова создаю проблемы окружающим и заставляю за себя волноваться. Часть меня хотела сказать: "Господи, ребята, это Тед Шмидт! Он того не стоит!" А другая часть - потребовать еще в пять раз больше внимания. Чтобы Майкл и Мелани таки приехали и да, держали меня за руку. Чтобы Брайан обнимал меня и хлопал по спине, пока я соплями орошаю кашемир его пальто. А Эм... Хорошо бы, конечно, Эм пришел - и остался. 

И вот все эти фантазии вкупе с виной за собственную неблагодарность повергли меня просто в бешеную ярость. Чтобы не вертеть ей перед Эмметтом, я ушел поссать. Гнев гневом, а уебанство уебанством. Все, никакого больше уебанства. Бутик, барбершоп, оптимизм без всякого удержу.

***

Умело дозируя дружелюбие и жизнерадостность (если переборщить, все снова решат, что их психически неуравновешенный друг ушел вешаться), я убедил Эмметта, что мне нужно побыть наедине со своим новым прекрасным пиджаком, - и отправился домой. И стоило мне вытащить пиджак из пакета, еще раз примерить и сказать себе: "Ты выглядишь сказочно!" - позвонил Блейк.

\- Привет, Тедди, - сказал он.  
\- Здравствуй, Блейк, - кажется, мой голос прозвучал так, будто я не то что уже стою на табуретке, а успел пнуть ее ногой.  
\- Тедди...   
\- Да, Блейк.  
\- Я только хотел узнать... как у тебя дела... - откровенно говоря, его голос тоже был изрядно табуреточным.   
\- Отлично! - ответил я мрачно. - А как у тебя?  
\- Лучше всех! - он шмыгнул носом.  
\- Вот и прекрасно. Завтра рано вставать. Может, спокойной ночи?  
\- Спокойной ночи, Тедди, - и Блейк положил трубку.

Естественно, заснуть этой ночью я не смог. Милый мой хороший Эм. Уже ночь и, конечно, я не буду тебе звонить. Но как же мне одному со всем этим справиться?

Я лег в постель, завернулся в одеяло и закрыл глаза. Завтра будет новый день.


	9. Chapter 9

В юности умение гасить любой конфликт с помощью секса было для Блейка вопросом выживания. Он мог одним взглядом так завести мужика, что тот мигом забывал, кого он там собирался продать за пару грамм кокаина приятелю или, повинуясь внезапному порыву, выкинуть на ходу из машины. Идеальная пристройка к любой ситуации. Сейчас этот взгляд наивный и немного восторженный. Потом распутный и многообещающий. Или нежный и полный доброты. И, в отличие от меня, Блейку не нужно было полчаса соображать, что именно изобразить на лице - он делал это интуитивно.

Дальше шли орудия погрубее. Облизать палец и прикоснуться к своему соску. Если я это сделаю, замусолив слюнями шерсть на груди, все подохнут со смеху. А у Блейка получалось настолько естественно, что башню рвало напрочь. Он мог повернуться спиной и так улыбнуться из-за плеча, что тебе потребуется срочно сменить нижнее белье. Прогнуться в пояснице и тыльной стороной ладони провести по шее - и вот твой член стучит тебя головкой прямо в лоб (то есть мой член: вы, наверное, так не можете). 

И черт бы подрал того извращенца, который придумал, что о проблемах в отношениях нужно разговаривать.

Ладно, магия этого "я снял рубашку, и вы сразу забыли все свои печали" покинула наш дом через полгода совместной жизни - когда Блейк, пригревшись в моих объятиях, расслабился и выпустил на волю своих демонов. Но вот этот его оптимистичный психотерапевтический подход, что ничего нельзя копить в себе и все необходимо обсуждать, думаю, и привел наши отношения к краху. 

С избытком информации друг о друге мы еще худо-бедно справлялись. В конце концов, хоть и неспроста считается крайне неэтичным для куратора группы психологической поддержки подставлять пациенту задницу по три раза на дню, мы таки решились на это пойти. И да, в определенный момент хастлерские повадки Блейка стали вызывать у меня не стояк, а совершенно неуместное сострадание (с легким оттенком ревности - и когда я поймал себя на ней, меня от ненависти к себе чуть не хватил карачун). Но я уверен, что смог бы это преодолеть. Блейк же как-то смирился с историей о невероятных приключениях моей жопы в королевстве метадоновых торчков!

Но проклятые разговоры об отношениях сводили меня с ума. По наущению Блейка и покопавшись в гугле, я выучился составлять "я-послания". Начинать с теплых слов, говорить о своих чувствах, высказывать доброжелательные просьбы, а не обвинения, обсуждать только конкретные поступки. Я был просто художником "я-посланий". Их можно было цитировать в гребаном учебнике. Хорошо что Эмметт не слышал, чего я достиг на этом поприще: ему-то доставались от меня только нудные тривиальные вопли. 

Но только вот была одна проблема: эта психологическая поебень ни черта не работала. Блейк кивал, говорил, что услышал меня - и не менял в своем поведении ровно ничего. И пока он продолжал раздражать меня неряшливостью и разгильдяйством, мои сраные "я-послания" копились и гнили в нем, как объедки в фильтре посудомойки. А потом их количество достигло критической отметки, за которой вечно недовольного говнюка, из которого хлещут доброжелательные просьбы, как дерьмо из бака ассенизатора, проще задвинуть куда подальше.

Может, проблема была в том, что игра велась исключительно на его поле. Не то у Блейка не было ко мне особых претензий, не то он не мог их сформулировать. Я даже спрашивал, есть ли что-то, что его самого не устраивает, и он всегда отвечал, что я это все, о чем он мог мечтать. Ну, после ебнутых уродов, с которыми он встречался раньше, это было неудивительно.

Только вот у Блейка началась учеба, и он постепенно стал отдаляться. И обвинять тут Риту было просто глупо. Если твой бойфренд раз от разу предпочитает провести лишний час от тебя подальше, ты уже спустил ваши отношения в унитаз. Блейк был студентом университета, вел группы в реабилитации и учился играть на басу. Я просиживал штаны в офисе, брал побольше подработок, а если у меня от переутомления сводило мозги, шел в Вавилон. Когда мы с бойфрендом умудрялись пересечься, я высказывал недовольство. Через год шедевры "я-посланий", так и не достигнув цели, закончились. Начался ор. И когда я заорал особенно истерично, в Блейке, видимо, пробудились юношеские рефлексы и он устроил мне безобразный эпизод с риммингом. 

Месяца за три до этого у блюз-бэнда Блейка был первый концерт. Я сидел по уши в договорах и не смог пойти. О втором концерте он мне просто сказал пост-фактум. Дескать, когда мы снова выступали у Билли... 

Если бы сейчас Блейк пришел ко мне со своими двумя рюкзаками и попросился обратно, я бы его не пустил. Нет, я все еще хотел обнимать и целовать его. Даже член снова начал вставать от воспоминаний, как Блейк может улыбаться, если хочет быть оттраханным. Когда твой бойфренд вздрагивает от попытки его обнять, такие воспоминания вызывают разве что зубовный скрежет, а тут представлять его, чтобы подрочить, сразу стало значительно проще. В конце концов, кто же дрочит на чувака, лежащего рядом с постной физиономией? Но между нами накопилось такое количество дерьма - того, что мы не сможем простить друг другу, и того, что я не смогу простить себе сам, - что идея опять сойтись вызывала у меня кишечные спазмы.

Но вот если бы небеса разверзлись, с них на шелковой лестнице спустился ангел и подарил бы мне хоть малейшую возможность повернуть время вспять, я не раздумывал бы ни секунды. Вернулся бы в тот день первого концерта Блейка. Сунул бы договора в шредер. Купил бы огромный букет фрезий и приехал бы в тот клуб. Сказал бы Блейку, что они играли просто невероятно. Что Рита пела, как соловей. Что мой бойфренд был лучшим. Что я люблю его больше всего на свете. Потом я отсосал бы ему прямо за кулисами и с тех пор открывал бы свой рот только для восхвалений и минетов, всё.

Я закрыл глаза, и воображение охотно нарисовало сцену в клубе. Потертый бордовый занавес. Мягкий свет. Рита поет соул. Рядом с ней Блейки играет на басу. Потрясающе красивый в своей серой футболке, подчеркивающей мышцы. Глаза горят. Ну губах такая нахальная самодовольная улыбка, которая бывает только у музыкантов во время концерта. Волосы светятся под софитами. Ему чертовски весело. Он счастлив.

И как я мог это пропустить?!

***

Эмметт пихнул меня локтем, и я вернулся в реальность. Передо мной все еще была сцена - в Вавилоне. На ней танцевала с микрофоном высоченная толстая дрэг-квин в блестках. Вокруг нее, как тараканы вокруг мусорного ведра, кишели какие-то паршивые мачо. 

\- Сейчас я достану волшебную палочку, - игриво промолвила королева, - и вы сможете загадать три желания.

"Спасибо, дальше!" - заорал я, и Эм захлопал в ладоши.

\- Слушай, что происходит? - спросил он меня шепотом. - Мир окончательно погружается во мрак? Они же все просто ужасны! Тедди, мы что... стареем?!!  
\- Нет, Эм. Мы не можем постареть. Просто зима, видимо, они еще не вышли из спячки.  
\- Они, знаешь ли, не медведи, чтобы впадать в спячку.

Я усмехнулся. Если медведи еще только планируют выйти из спячки, меня ждет чертовски веселый март. 

\- Не знаю! - я пожал плечами. - Но платить деньги Брайана вот за это я даже не собираюсь.  
\- Предлагаешь пригласить Даррена за печеньки?  
\- Которые он сам и испечет?  
\- Тедди, не будь таким циничным!

В общем-то, было в этой идее рациональное зерно. Шенда Лир переживала сейчас не лучшие времена. С тех пор, как Даррена избили, его нога регулярно воспалялась, и танцевать он не мог. А как только становилось чуть лучше, он вставал на каблуки - и нога воспалялась снова. В итоге бедняга совсем захандрил и, похоже, решил, что судьба ему теперь запереть платья в шкафу и всю жизнь оставаться поваром. И все же, даже хромой, он был настолько грациознее всего этого кошмара, продефилировавшего перед нами с Эмметтом за последние дни! И у него никогда еще не было выступлений в масштабах Вавилона. В конце концов, хоть у кого-то должен быть самый счастливый День святого Валентина!

\- Решено. Звони Даррену и зови сюда.  
\- Заказать у него печеньки?  
\- Только если безуглеводные. Их я съем сам. Скажи ему, пусть "поет", подтанцовку организуем.

И Эмметт ушел звонить.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Теодор, - протянул Брайан, - ты ведь помнишь, что у нас ночной клуб, а не ебаный мьюзик-холл?

У меня задергался глаз и уголок губы. Чтобы скрыть это, я упал и забился в судорогах.

\- Брайан, это День Влюбленных. А Шенда Лир - золотой стандарт травести-романтики, - насчет судорог я, конечно, пошутил. - К тому же диджей все замиксует, и мы угодим сразу нескольким поколениям педиков.   
\- Если ты о поколениях педиков, живых и мертвых, - продолжил Брайан, - мертвые нам уже не заплатят.

Безусловно, Даррен со своими нежными шедеврами Гершвина и следованием полувековой традиции попыток гомиков затмить Мерилин Монро был несколько старомоден. Но вчера он настолько обрадовался возможности выступить, что я решил стоять за него до последнего. В конце концов, пару раз в столетие человеколюбие и во мне может победить практичность. 

Приятно было воображать, как Человеколюбие и Практичность, аллегорически представленные двумя юными атлетами, сражаются в желе. Но, похоже, все мы недооценили масштабность творческих идей Даррена. К моменту, как я разобрался с текущими делами Киннетик и прибыл в Вавилон, Шенда Лир успела выбрать себе группу танцоров и, с помощью феи волшебного менеджмента Эмметта, организовать и музыкальное сопровождение, и декорации, и костюмы, и грим. Все-таки эти двое - гении. Как умудриться собрать шоу за два дня, могут знать только те, кто способен из куска газеты, консервной банки и пары носовых платков соорудить пять бальных платьев. 

\- Браво! Блистательно! - одиночная стоячая овация не выглядит жалко, если ты тот, кто оплачивает шоу.  
\- Режиссер очень маленького и очень нищего театра волей-неволей учится обходиться малым, - скромно ответил Даррен. - Единственное, что нам понадобятся голуби. Закажем их в день выступления.  
\- Все что угодно! - мне так понравилась репетиция, что сейчас я был готов хоть к кордебалету примкнуть, если меня попросят. 

Я раздал артистам на подпись договора об оказании услуг. Один из договоров вернулся ко мне со стикером, на котором был написан номер телефона. Я немедленно позвонил и посмотрел, у кого запищит телефон. Это оказался солист танцевальной группы, и я, не теряя времени даром, увез его к себе домой.

***

\- Мистер Шмидт, вы так потрясающе сосете! - сказал мне танцор, вылезая из машины.  
\- Мистер Шмидт, вы так потрясающе трахаетесь! - сказал мне танцор, пытаясь отдышаться.  
\- Мистер Шмидт, вы так потрясающе сосете и трахаетесь! Удивительно! - сказал мне танцор, распластавшись на простынях.

Каждый раз я просил его называть меня Тедом. А это "удивительно" и вовсе меня озадачило.

\- Мистер Шмидт, вы так потрясающе сосете и трахаетесь уже четыре часа подряд! - сказал мне танцор, отползая в сторону ванной. - Я просто поражен!  
\- И чем же ты так поражен, Исаия?  
\- Ну... в вашем возрасте...

Я решил никогда в жизни больше не сношаться с танцорами и вызвал ему такси. День святого Валентина уже три часа как наступил, и я, утомленный искусством, уснул.

***

К обеду закончив работу в офисе, я поехал в Вавилон. И уже на входе с ужасом понял, что вчерашняя история для меня не закончилась: давешний Исаия оказался первым человеком, которого я встретил. Он дожидался меня в сугробе, игнорируя финальный прогон.

\- Мистер Шмидт, - драматически прошептал он тоном человека, которого душат рыдания. - Почему вы так со мной?   
\- Как - так? - я икнул и выпучил глаза.  
\- Я для вас ничего не значу, ведь правда? Вчера вы... Я подумал... Как вы могли так со мной поступить?! - он всхлипнул - и, черт возьми, умчался вдаль по заснеженной улице.

Некоторое время я бежал за ним, потом утомился, замерз и вернулся в клуб. Ко мне подскочил Даррен. И, не знаю уж, за какие грехи мне это все, он тоже был в истерике. Позволить себе рыдать он не мог из-за грима, но голос его дрожал и срывался. Во-первых, Исаия исчез с радаров еще утром, и никто не мог с ним связаться. Я набрал его номер и услышал "аппарат абонента выключен". А во-вторых, машина с нарядами застряла где-то в питтсбургских снегах. Мы договорились, что я разыщу Исаию, а Эмметт и Дрю Бойд займутся выкапыванием машины.

И вот, в метель, я шарился по Либерти авеню и выкликал: "Исаия! Исаия!!!" - выглядя настолько полным идиотом, насколько это вообще возможно. Я оставил ему на телефон тысячу сообщений, обещая славу, признание, анальный секс, суд за неисполнение контракта и страстное лобызание в самый... Не успел я дописать это смс, Исаия наконец явился. Он заламывал руки, фигурно прислонившись к фонарному столбу. Бросив на меня страдающий взор, он принял особенно изысканную позу и элегантно заплакал, опустив лицо в ладони. Я обнял его, прикрыл своим пальто и повел в клуб. Исаия клялся мне в любви, хлюпал носом и размазывал по лицу тушь для ресниц.

Эмметт привез костюмы и швырнул их на стол. Мой друг был в бешенстве: они поссорились с Дрю Бойдом. Ну, хотя бы постановка была спасена. Даррен облачился в одно из своих прелестных платьев, всхлипывающий Исаия привел в порядок макияж, и репетиция все-таки состоялась. 

Пробило одиннадцать, и в клубе начал собираться народ. Бедные люди, если бы они знали, что будет дальше, они бы неслись в февральский снег побыстрее Исаии.

А вот он сам снова исчез. 

Танцоры были близки к помешательству, Эмметт отпаивал Даррена успокоительными каплями. В конце концов, мой героический лучший друг снова взялся всех выручить. Мы собрали ему костюм из того, что побросал Исаия, накрасили и выпустили на сцену. Конечно, его соло-латина имела мало отношения к хореографии коллектива. Зато Исаия был низкорослым и жилистым, и его наряд сел на высокого мускулистого Эмметта так, что тот мог просто стоять на сцене задницей к зрителю - и все были бы полностью удовлетворены происходящим.

Заиграла фонограмма, и красавица Шенда Лир вышла на сцену. Диджей постарался на славу: солнечное мягкое ретро в современной обработке звучало охренительно. Эм крутил задницей и был очень хорош. Танцевальный коллектив закидывал ноги себе на уши. Народу явно нравилось представление, и я немного расслабился. Но тут пришло время для сцены с голубями. Даррен с ошеломительной грацией взмахнул руками, техник открыл клетку за его спиной, голуби взмыли вверх... а дальше... Как-то мы не обдумали этот момент, планируя номер.

Голуби недоуменно заметались под потолком клуба и стали, что им еще оставалось, гадить на зрителей.

Это была катастрофа. Как собрать голубей, у нас не было ни единой идеи. Бежать через толпу посетителей клуба и выгонять птиц на улицу шваброй? Я закрыл глаза и стал перемножать трехзначные числа. Конфуз состоялся, и тут оставалось только смириться и продолжать шоу. 

Во время перерыва я решил перевести дух и выпить водички. И что же я увидел? Прямо у барной стойки стояла отвергнутая нами на днях гигантская дрэг-квин и устраивала собственное представление. Помогал ей Исаия. Даже не знаю, как описать эту сцену, чтобы всем стало настолько же дурно, как и мне в тот момент. Дело в том, что дрэг-квин задрала юбку, а Исаия, перемежая чмоканье с рыданиями... господи, я ничего не могу поделать, это действительно было так... в общем, Исаия ей сосал. То есть прямо у барной стойки. Я вызвал охранника, а дрэг-квин состроила скучающую морду и во весь голос профессионального артиста сказала: "Дорогуша, не мешайте, у нас День Влюбленных".

Я решил, что тут как с голубями, уже ничего не попишешь. Тем более, что Даррен снова вышел на сцену и продолжил свое выступление. Слегка загаженные зрители хотя бы частично оторвались от перфоманса у стойки и вернулись к Шенде Лир. Она была такая очаровательно хрупкая в своем синем платье, сверкающем шарфике и туфельках - просто фарфоровая статуэтка. Правда, прихрамывала она все сильнее. И, в конце концов, Шенда не выдержала и стала падать. Как в замедленной съемке, нога Даррена подогнулась, он вскинул руки, чтобы удержать равновесие, схватился за занавес - и вместе с ним полетел вниз. В последний момент один из танцоров подхватил его и вытащил из груды бархата и кисеи.

И дальше, посреди апокалипсиса, на обосранных голубями кулисах, случилось нечто прекрасное. Даррен посмотрел на танцора. Тот спросил: "С тобой все в порядке?" И через секунду их губы встретились в поцелуе. Зрители бешено аплодировали. А танцор понес Шенду на руках в гримерку.

***

Я думал, Брайан будет просто в ярости. Но когда мы творчески-техническим составом утащили со сцены занавес и вернулись в зал, он ржал так, как, кажется, никогда в жизни. 


	11. Chapter 11

Чертовски снежный выдался в этом году февраль. Метель за метелью. Я шел, по щиколотку утопая в снегу, и снег бил мне в лицо, сыпался за шиворот, вяз в ресницах.

Всех на определенном этапе биографии бросает любимый человек. Вот даже в эту секунду наверняка миллионы любимых людей бросили тех, для кого они являлись смыслом жизни. В этом нет абсолютно ничего уникального. Все банально и обыденно. Да, это очень больно. Похоже на основательный такой пульпит. Но что делать с пульпитом, понятно. С ним идут к дантисту. А куда идти с этим?

Мне нужно было обезболивающее. Я держался, как мог, но это было просто невыносимо. Где брать метадон, я знал. И планировал пойти и взять его наконец. Чтобы хоть ненадолго избавиться от ощущения, что мне поперек грудины вбили сваю. 

Да, вся моя реабилитация будет спущена в унитаз. Да, от меня все отвернутся. Да, я снова выпаду из этой реальности. И да, вряд ли я смогу вернуться. Привет тебе, чувак из "Двенадцати шагов"! Ты сказал, что я не смогу завязать и снова попаду в клинику. Но ты не прав. Я не попаду в клинику. Мне это уже не понадобится. Потому что я не могу больше.

Вчера вечером Блейки заходил.

Услышав стук в дверь, я подумал, что это снова Эмметт. Так что отпер замок, не ожидая подвоха. И начал уже говорить: "А Дрю Бойд..." Потому что сколько можно проводить время со мной, если... Но нет, с Дрю Бойдом все было в порядке: Эм был с ним. А на пороге стоял Блейк. 

\- Привет, Тедди!  
\- Привет, Блейки.   
\- Я... я захотел почитать новеллы Голсуорси, а потом вспомнил, что они остались у тебя.  
\- Тяга к литературе, наверное, была непереносима? Сейчас почти одиннадцать.  
\- Ну, ты же знаешь, - Блейк улыбнулся и почесал затылок. Милый, привычный жест, - мне как втемяшится что в голову...

Я пошел за книгой. Попытался найти ее быстро, чтобы он не успел войти в квартиру. Не получилось. Дверь щелкнула.

\- Как дела вообще? - я передал проклятый сборник, и, забирая его, Блейк коснулся моей руки.  
\- Отлично. У нас был еще один концерт. Рита счастлива: в одном блоге ее назвали новой Бесси Смит.  
\- А чем их старая Бесси Смит не устраивала?

Блейк поднял брови и покачал головой. Мне стало стыдно за эти слова. У Блейка сейчас студенчество. То, что в положенном для этого возрасте он пропустил. Наконец-то он может играть в группе со своими друзьями. Порадоваться надо за парня. Только ради всего святого, пусть он уйдет. Нужно было придумать что-то, чтобы он ушел. До того, как мы займемся сексом. Я не должен был снова заниматься сексом с Блейком. И в то же время больше всего на свете я сейчас хотел подхватить его, отнести на кровать, рухнуть на нее спиной, чтобы Блейк оказался сверху, кусал меня, целовал...

В один из первых дней нашего лыжного воссоединения я споласкивал посуду после ужина. Пока я орудовал губкой, Блейк обнимал меня со спины и чмокал в шею и уши. Мне было смешно, щекотно, и я чувствовал себя настолько по-детски счастливым - как в фильмах, когда родители дарят ребенку щенка - что мне захотелось дурачиться. Тогда я сдул с губки пену прямо на Блейки. Он засмеялся и плеснул в меня водой из крана. Я развернулся и стал его щекотать. Мы щипали и тискали друг друга, пока не свалились, задыхаясь, на диван. Блейк упал мне на грудь, обнял сразу руками и ногами, да еще и зубами вцепился в воротник. 

"Мы с тобой будто два ребенка на льдине. Дрейфуем в океане", - сказал он, выпустив изо рта мою тенниску. Я обнял его еще крепче. Воротник был мокрый. Становилось зябко. Но я готов был подхватить гнойный отит, лишь бы Блейк оставался вот так, у меня на груди. Мой "мальчик, обретенный". Я целовал его затылок, гладил по спине и плечам, и этот момент длился вечность. 

Вечности заканчиваются.

\- А как Эм? - спросил Блейк.  
\- У них с Дрю все отлично.

Блейк стоял у двери, улыбался и теребил книгу. Мне хотелось катапультироваться в окно, провалиться в преисподнюю, впасть в кому - что угодно, лишь бы исчезнуть отсюда. А Блейк сделал шаг в мою сторону. Переложил книгу в левую руку и явно собирался коснуться моего лица. Детка, давай, убей меня снова! Ты уже это делал, вперед.

_Детка..._

Я закрыл глаза и попытался проглотить комок в горле.   
_  
Детка, пожалуйста...  
_  
\- Слушай, - сказал я, слегка попятившись, - а когда ты первый раз за мной пошел... я тебе правда понравился или ты хотел заработать?

Блейк сунул руку в карман.

\- Ты мне правда понравился, - ответил он, - но я не могу сказать, что не хотел заработать.  
\- Ты никогда не просил денег.  
\- И никогда не отказывался, когда ты мне их давал. Но все довольно быстро изменилось. Ты меня изменил, и я захотел, чтобы... Почему мы сейчас говорим об этом?

_Пожалуйста..._

\- Не знаю, - я улыбнулся. - Слушай...

Было чудовищно тяжело это произнести. Но я должен был.

_Пожалуйста, детка..._

\- Слушай, Блейк...  
 _  
Не убивай меня!_

\- Блейк, уже ночь, мне пора спать.

Дальше могло случиться что угодно. Он мог заплакать. Мог попросить разрешения остаться. Мог поцеловать меня. В конце концов, это парень, через пару часов после знакомства с которым я оказался в реанимации. Но Блейк еще раз улыбнулся, отпер дверь и ушел.

И оставил меня без сна валяться на кровати и много-много часов подряд ощущать, как мне поперек грудины вбили сваю.

Утром я поехал на работу. Был собран, эффективен, по уши в налоговых декларациях. А потом я добрался до дома и понял, что с меня хватит. Я просто не мог дальше это выносить. Кто вообще может такое вынести! Точно не я. Во мне за жизнь боли накопилось слишком много. Она уже настолько больше меня, что терпеть это просто невозможно. Похоже, все, лимит исчерпан.

И я перся через снег, чтобы купить себе волшебную пыльцу, которая унесет меня в страну грез. Туда, где нет никакой боли. Где все прекрасно. И где я хочу остаться навсегда.

\- Эй, Тедди!

Меня окликнул Эмметт.

\- Эм?!  
\- А я как раз к тебе.  
\- Слушай, извини, у меня дела.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Да, Эмметт. Я...  
\- Дела в такое время?

Во мне начала подниматься злость. Какого дьявола я должен отчитываться?!

\- Да, самое время для таких дел, Эм! Я иду на встречу с... - ляпнул первое попавшееся, - с хиромантом.  
\- С хиромантом?! Ну что ж, хиромант прибыл. Давай я тебе погадаю.

Ведь он не оставил бы меня в покое, так? Я почувствовал себя жалким кретином. Послать лучшего друга нахер, уйти в ночь и в снежной пелене обдолбаться метадоном. Идея на все сто. Но Эм не оставил бы меня в покое ни за какие блага в мире. Не дал бы мне этого сделать. Откуда он вообще взялся на этой улице, в эту вьюгу, именно в этот момент? И какое право я имею так с ним поступить? Особенно после данного себе обещания наконец начать беречь его и заботиться о нем?

Я сел прямо на кучу слежавшегося снега на обочине. Эмметт с отвращением посмотрел на нее, но пристроился рядом. Он взял меня за руку и сказал:

\- Тед, послушай меня. И постарайся мне поверить. Ну, просто послушай хотя бы, хорошо? - я кивнул, пожал плечами, и друг продолжил: - Это пройдет. Скажу точно когда: через год. Ровно через год отпустит. Причем совсем. Если конечно, думать и вспоминать, каждый день себя накручивать - будет болеть и потом. Но не так сильно и временами. Но год придется как-то перетерпеть. Главное знать, что жизнь не закончилась. Ты понимаешь? Жизнь не закончилась. Я с тобой.  
\- Если ты все время будешь со мной, Дрю Бойд...  
\- Да оставь ты Дрю Бойда в покое! Пошли домой, у меня жопа сейчас отмерзнет нахуй. Что я без нее делать буду?!

И мы пошли домой - спасать жопу Эмметта. В конце концов, для этого ведь и нужны друзья?..


	12. Chapter 12

\- И какими же судьбами в эту ненастную полночь? - спросил я Эмметта, пока он стряхивал с меня снег.  
\- Это был бы ненастный вечер, но я работал, - Эм потопал унтами и вошел в мою скромную обитель. - Днем мне звонил Брайан и сказал, что ты сегодня какой-то подозрительно борзый. А еще ты не отвечал на мои сообщения.  
\- Это были ммс с задницами официантов. Что я должен был ответить?  
\- Одна ммс была с котиком. В общем, я подумал, а не заехать ли мне к моему старому доброму другу Тедди. Выпить кофе, _поговорить_ , - последнее слово Эм произнес с нажимом.  
\- Мы уже говорили. И дальше тут говорить не о чем, - я пошел за тряпкой, чтобы поставить на нее обувь.  
\- Ты вот эту ебанистику о "мы с Блейком решили, что переросли наши отношения" называешь разговором? Нет, это был рекламный проспект. Съешь волшебную таблетку - и пиздуй лазать по горам.  
\- Эмметт, - я бросил тряпку в ведро, - знаешь, когда у нас с Блейком все покатилось в задницу? Когда вместо секса со мной он стал зависать у Риты. Пить с ней кофе, _разговаривать_. Тебе это ничего не напоминает?  
\- То есть ты решил переключиться на меня? Хорошо. Только вот что я тебе скажу. Вся эта твоя риторика "бла-бла-бла, дайте мне забиться в трещину и там тихо сдохнуть" - просто хуйня. Если как-нибудь я буду трахаться с Дрю Бойдом, а потом узнаю, что в это время ты... - Эм потряс головой. - Все, на половой жизни можно будет ставить крест.  
\- Знаешь, твоя половая жизнь смогла пережить и куда худшие времена.

Эм отобрал у меня тряпку и вылил грязную воду в унитаз. Я устыдился и решил немного поиграть в паиньку. Сел на диван и изобразил на лице предельную открытость. Друг обнял меня за плечи и тоном мудрой читательницы женского глянца заговорил:

\- Ты знаешь всю эту поебень про стадии принятия неизбежного?  
\- Это которая отрицание, злость, торг, депрессия, смирение?  
\- А там точно в этом порядке? - Эмметт нахмурился и почесал бровь. - А то ты мне сейчас всю концепцию поломал.  
\- Можно загуглить, - я с удовольствием потянулся за ноутбуком, но Эм меня перехватил.  
\- Ладно, неважно. Отрицание ты прошел. Сначала когда не верил, что вам с Блейком пора расстаться. Потом когда решил перетрахать половину Питтсбурга. Я бы сказал, что это был торг, но раз по списку сначала злость...   
\- Мы можем отнестись к списку творчески.

Друг внимательно посмотрел на меня, видимо, высчитывая в моих словах процент сарказма. Я широко распахнул глаза, поднял брови и кивнул. Эмметт покачал головой и продолжил:  
\- Так или иначе, сейчас ты на стадии злости. И я одного не понимаю, Тедди. Почему всю злость целиком ты решил обрушить на самого себя?  
\- С чего же ты это взял?  
\- Да как тебе сказать... За месяц ты успел разгромить квартиру, похудеть фунтов на двадцать, ободрать все пальцы (о жопе я и думать не хочу), чуть не просрать свою обожаемую работу и, судя по всему, снова совершенно прекратить спать. А сегодня ночью я обнаружил тебя в каком-то сраном сугробе. Злился бы ты не на себя, лежал бы в теплой кроватке.

Мне ужасно не нравился этот разговор. Я не хотел его продолжать и ушел в себя. Но Эм пихнул меня в бок и подал следующую реплику:

\- Это ведь ты устраиваешь торнадо, да?   
\- Что?  
\- Ну, торнадо. Такие гигантские смерчи, которые разрушают дома?  
\- Нет, совершенно точно не я устраиваю торнадо, Эмметт.

Моему другу хотелось, видимо, чтобы я как-то уцепился за эту метафору. Дескать, это не я отвечаю за все в мире. И не весь мир вращается вокруг меня. Но тут-то речь шла именно о моем маленьком мирке. И локальных торнадо, которые я устраиваю для близких. Кому, как не Эмметту, об этом знать. Так что я мрачно молчал, уставившись в пол.

\- Тедди, стадию злости тебе преодолеть придется, чтобы перейти к честной депрессии и потом смирению. И я очень не хочу, чтобы ты за это время себя сожрал. Блейк уже несколько раз разбивал тебе сердце - что бы им ни двигало. И пока ты не поверишь, что тут произошло то же самое, ты так и продолжишь себя ненавидеть. Блядь, почему я злюсь на Блейка, а ты нет?! 

Мне хотелось возразить, что Эм предвзят. Он и правда был предвзят! Мало кто так ненавидел Блейка, как Эм. Но после вчерашнего ночного визита мне не хотелось заниматься выгораживанием своего бывшего. Если бы он дал себе труд хоть немного подумать, в каком состоянии меня оставит, разве он пришел бы? Конечно, нет! Жестокость ему совсем не свойственна. Но просчитывать свои поступки хотя бы на шаг вперед - это не его. Стихия Блейка - стремление и порыв! 

А себя я действительно ненавидел в тысячу раз сильнее. Потому что Блейк в наших отношениях не был ребенком только один раз: когда я, расплющенный ломкой, кис в реабилитации. Тогда он держал меня за истыканную капельницами руку и вытирал мне сопли. Чуть я оправился, он устроил свое вечное "хочу и делаю, думают пусть другие". Кто думает, на том и ответственность, так? 

Просил ли я вешать ее на меня в таком количестве? О, да, без сомнения. Иначе-то я и не умею. Или колесницей судьбы правит Могучий Теодор, Властитель Вселенной, или никто. А раз вся ответственность на мне, то и вся вина - моя. 

И тут я с предельной ясностью осознал: мне нужно было, чтобы кто-то хотя бы недолго порулил всем. А еще Эм прав: я должен был немедленно как-то стравить ненависть к себе. Потому что когда ее настолько много, восстановиться просто не получится. И я буду наказывать себя, пока не окажусь на самом дне - по сравнению с которым метадоновый кутеж покажется светским раутом. 

Ну что же, через неделю у меня был день рождения. И я придумал, какой подарок себе сделать.

\- Эм, - со всей возможной проникновенностью сказал я, - ты совсем не помогаешь, пока спишь у меня на диване. Езжай домой. Клянусь, я не держу под подушкой шприц с героином и удавку. Я не хочу думать еще и о том, что скажет Дрю Бойд о твоих ночевках здесь. Если завтра будешь слать мне ммс, я на все отвечу. Можешь хоть радионяню у меня тут поставить. И мы обязательно поговорим. Просто не сейчас.

Эмметт кивнул, поцеловал меня в щеку и вызвал такси. 

А я взял ноутбук и написал своему однокурснику Дейлу Векслеру. Тому самому, который устроил мне эпохальную ночь, заманив в свое подземелье, связав, выпоров и огорошив внезапным фистингом. Я беспокоился, что для меня в его загруженном расписании не найдется окошка. Но, на удивление, Дейл был рад моей праздничной инициативе и пригласил очередной тридцать пятый день рождения отметить в его застенках. Свечи обещал приготовить, а без торта я как-нибудь обойдусь.

***

\- Я рад, что ты понял, - сказал Векслер. - Это все на самом деле не про секс. Это про контроль и про боль. Контроль передать другому, а боль взять изнутри и вытащить наружу. Так что на этот раз давай сделаем все по-взрослому.  
\- Ну, секс-то, надеюсь, тоже будет? - спросил я.  
\- Конечно, Шмидт! Я тебе что, садист какой?! - Векслер засмеялся. - Иди вниз и раздевайся. 

Не могу сказать, что мне именно понравилось. Вряд ли такое вообще может кому-то понравиться. Но определенно я вернулся домой с ощущением чистоты и приятной опустошенности. По крайней мере, тяга к саморазрушению осталась трепыхаться на полу пыточной Дейла. Я от души надеялся, что уборщица завтра спустит эту тягу в канализацию вместе со всеми остальными следами моего пребывания.

А вечером ко мне приехал Эм. Я так дернулся, когда он меня обнял, что он расстегнул на мне ворот рубашки и заглянул под него. 

\- Ооооу. Хорошо отметили? - спросил друг.  
\- Неплохо.  
\- Сбегаю-ка я в аптеку.

Эмметт мазал мне спину мазью, а я размышлял, что мне все-таки делать дальше со своей жизнью. 

\- Эм, - спросил я, - почему у нас с Блейком ничего не вышло?  
\- Не считая того, что он сука?.. Тед, так бывает. Масло с маслом смешивается, а масло с водой нет. Можно расстараться и так долго трясти их, что получится хрень типа эмульсии. Как двухфазная смывка для макияжа. Но если оставить ее в покое, она снова разделится на слои. На людях не написано "масло" или "вода", приходится выяснять опытным путем. И вот смотри, бетон полезная же штука? Как застынет, можно дома строить. А так, песок и какая-то дрянь в растворе. Едет бетономешалка, крутится.  
\- Это ты намекаешь, что из меня уже сыпется песок? - я посмотрел из-за плеча на Эмметта, он хмыкнул. - Жалко, что, если смешать говно и ветки, получатся ветки в говне.  
\- Что-то типа того, Тедди. В общем, я уверен, бетон, из которого ты построишь свой дом, рано или поздно замешается. Ты найдешь нужные ингредиенты. Но это точно не вода с маслом и не говно с ветками. Вот и все. 

Я уткнулся лбом в подушку, а Эм накрыл меня сверху одеялом. Когда я начал засыпать, он чмокнул меня в плечо и ушел.


	13. Chapter 13

Время - ужасно странная штука.

Бывает, в среду ты моргнул, открыл глаза - а уже понедельник. И вообще, что ни день, почему-то всегда опять понедельник. И вроде бы это все разные понедельники, но куда остальные дни-то делись? Поехал на работу в мае, вышел на улицу, смотришь - февраль. Только что тебе было четырнадцать, а тут вдруг сорок два.

А бывает, наоборот. Застрял в какой-нибудь гигантской секунде, как комар в янтаре, и между каждыми двумя ударами сердца проходит десять вечностей. Говоришь кому-то: "Я люблю тебя!" - и наблюдаешь, как степенно схлопываются галактики. Или роняешь себе на штаны чашку кофе и смотришь, как медленно, грациозно летит она навстречу судьбе.

Мой год пост-блейковского апокалипсиса умудрился вместить обе крайности. И, вроде, я и сам не заметил, как со свистом промчался из своих сорока одного в сорок два. А с другой стороны, кажется, это был самый длинный год в моей жизни.

Круто было бы сейчас описать какое-то событие, которое за этот год перевернуло мою жизнь. Вроде как все было плохо, а потом раз - и хорошо. Мол, выхожу я как-то утром из качалки, и тут на белом коне приезжает принц. Хотя с моим везением, думаю, меня бы обосрал конь, и на этом история бы закончилась. Но ничего такого не было, ни принца, ни коня.

Был Эмметт. Очень много Эмметта. Сначала мы прошлись вдвоем по всем нашим с Блейком местам, смеялись, ругались, дегустировали сыр, покупали одежду, знакомили меня с какими-то парнями. Ходили в церковь святого мюзикла, с удовольствием там пели. Пару раз даже были в опере. Эм сказал, что Питтсбург должен перестать ассоциироваться у меня с Блейком, а то я съеду с последнего ума. Не могу сказать, что наш план полностью удался, но стало гораздо лучше. В какие-то моменты я прислушивался к себе и понимал: мне легче - то в одном, то в другом. Дышать не больно, небо голубое, еда имеет вкус, музыка прекрасна, жить - хочется.

С Блейком у меня по-прежнему ассоциируются метели, Верди, несколько ресторанов, блюз, ромашковый чай и одна марка шампуня. Но по сравнению с тем, что было раньше, это небо и земля. Еще полгода назад я выходил на улицу и думал: "О, дерево! Оно напоминает мне о начале жизни с Блейком! Это был Год Больших Дубинок, если вы понимаете, о чем я". А там в памяти сами всплывают полугодие малых дубинок и месяцы унылых спагетти. Или проходишь мимо витрины с электроникой, видишь на экране телевизора какой-то фильм и даже не помнишь, с Блейком ли ты его смотрел, но кажется, что с ним. Ведь вы посмотрели вместе тысячу фильмов, почему бы и не этот тоже. Начинаешь вспоминать, с ним все-таки или без него? И воображение сует твоего бывшего в любую мизансцену, даже если там его и в помине не было. 

В общем, куда ни глянь, наткнешься на призрак Блейка.

Теперь я подумаю: "О, в этом ресторане я склеил шеф-повара! А в этом магазине Эм выбрал мне охренительное пальто". Или "Смешная шутка! Надо Синтии рассказать!" Снежная погода, правда, все еще выбивает меня из колеи. Но тут достаточно просто знать и быть готовым: как завьюжит, лучше остаться дома и чем-то себя занять. 

На несколько месяцев я впал в свою обычную половую озабоченность и начал искать себе бойфренда. Брайан даже согласился наснимать мне секси-фоточек - и, кстати, получилось шикарно. Я их распечатал и храню теперь в альбоме. Был период, когда я каждый вечер ходил на первые свидания. И хотя многие из них заканчивались сексом, вторых свиданий не было. Пожалуй, я волей-неволей сравнивал всех с Блейком и Эмметтом. И если кто-то был похож на Блейка - чем угодно, хоть какими-то интонациями, хоть пристрастием к русской литературе, хоть знаком зодиака (видит бог, мне сейчас очень стыдно в этом признаваться), я шарахался от него, как от огня. А качество нашего общения с Эмметтом настолько уделывало скучный треп с претендентами на мою руку и сердце, что скоро я потерял к свиданиям всякий интерес, плюнул и с чистой совестью продолжил наслаждаться собственной сексуальной распущенностью. 

Думаю, дело в том, что возможность влюбиться всегда просто валяется на дороге. Ты шел себе, шел, вдруг споткнулся, раз - и угол зрения моментально стал другим. Неважно, летишь ты кубарем или падаешь плашмя - видишь ты уже другое, чувствуешь другое, ты изменился. Кто-то валится, как мешок картошки, и утыкается лицом в грязь. Кто-то вдруг впервые за долгое время останавливается и видит отражение луны в воде. 

Но споткнуться нарочно не получится. Возможность любви не высмотришь специально. Она может быть грязным булыжником, а может бирюзовой коробочкой, перевязанной ленточкой. Но на нее нужно налететь сходу, зацепившись за эффект неожиданности. Нет никакого смысла искать ее с лупой, ползая на карачках по дороге жизни. Лучше просто идти себе и насвистывать песенки. Вот я и иду.

Сейчас я пришел в Вуди - отмечать день рождения. 

В этот раз Эмметту удалось невозможное: собрать всю компашку. Приехали Мелани и Линдси с детьми. У Брайана гостит Джастин. С Мел-то мы уже отдельно поужинали, а остальных я тысячу лет не видел. Мы ели торт, смеялись, вспоминали какие-то истории из прошлого. Хантер познакомил нас со своей девушкой Люси. Даррен устроил маленькое шоу и спел несколько поздравительных песен. Мне пожелали счастья и найти того особенного человека.

На самом деле, я уже нашел. Даже несколько. И все они тут со мной. Моя прекрасная семья, люди, которые никогда не дадут мне пропасть. И я сам, способный выбраться из любой жопы. Да еще и, как показывает практика, с увеличением прибыли. 

Забавное ощущение, как с каждым шагом ты входишь в будущее. Кто знает, что нас там ждет? Может, меня ждет принц. Может, конь и навоз. Скорее всего, в будущее я притащу гору хлама из прошлого. И хвосты волочить из вчера в завтра придется - никуда ты от этого в конечном счете не денешься. Но главное помнить, что это хвосты - и не нести их перед собой, заплетенными в узел. И мне хочется надеяться, что скоро меня ждет много всего хорошего. В конце концов, почему бы и нет.

Эмметт обнял меня, поцеловал в щеку и заорал прямо в ухо: "А теперь подарки!!!"


End file.
